A pokemon journey: Kanto region
by flower1815
Summary: Heather was never interested in pokemon in the first place, but when her mother signs her up to go on a journey through the kanto region will her mind change? What kind of pokemon will she encounter? Follow Heather and her friends as they venture around the region to defeat the 8 gym leaders and the evil organisation team rocket. First one of the series. :) contains aleheather.
1. The beginning

**Hey, what is up guys? This is flower1815 bringing a new story. This instalment is the first of the series, takes place in the Kanto region and this story will be about Heather's experience in the Pokémon world. Now in this story, there will be the other characters from total drama but the focus is Heather and it is not a competition for the million dollars, they live in the Pokémon world. Now you may be asking, why Heather of all characters? Because Heather is my favourite character, and no, it is not because we have the same name; it is just that after world tour she became so interesting to me. In the first season, I thought she was a bitch, in the second, one she was ok but the third one is where she became awesome, especially because of her relationship with Alejandro, and yes, he will be in this story too. However, if you would like to do the same story with a different character go ahead, I would love to see your interpretation of the character in the Pokémon world. I will try my best to right this story but I am sorry if there is too many errors, English is not my first language but I am fluent I just do not know how to right very well. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I never thought I would go this far in my journey, heck I did not even think I would go on a journey at all. Nevertheless, here I am on my way to victory road thanks to my mother, my Pokémon and my amazing skills in battle. I remember those early days of my journey and looking back now, I can see how much I have changed. I guess I should start from the beginning.

My name is Heather, I am 16 years old and I live in Pallet town with my mother. Where is my father you might be asking? He is gone, I never met my father and mom does not like to talk about him, all that she ever tells me is that he is a gym leader, but from which region? Which city? What type of Pokémon does he use? She never tells me. I have long raven black hair, coal eyes, pale white skin and I am tall. I study in the trainer school here in Pallet, though there are not many people there, it is a class with at least 20 people, and it just so happens that one of these people is the professor's grandson Gary Oak. Let me tell he is annoying, he brags about how he is related to professor Oak and how he will become the greatest champion that has ever existed.

I on the other hand, am a bit different from the others in the class. I am not really interested in Pokémon, they are fascinating creatures sure, but I am more worried about getting a good education for my future rather than go on a journey all by yourself to become the very best. Because of this, I do not have any friends in this town, thus I do not get out much and I ended up being all alone, it does not bother me too much but I would like to have someone who understands to talk to me.

My mother was concerned about my lonely nature so she decided, BEHIND my back to sign me up to get a starter Pokémon from the lab and go on a journey. It was 15:05 when I returned home from school and my mother was sitting at the table.

"Hey mom, I am back from school."

"Hi Heather, how was school? Did you make any friends?"

"School was fine, but no, I did not make any friends."

Mom sighed in exasperation, as if she was holding something back from me.

"Heather sit down please, there is something I would like to talk about."

I sat down in front of her, wondering what was this all about. She began:

"Heather I am worried about you. You do not get out much, with the exception of school and you do not even try to make friends with anyone in this town. You don't even care about Pokémon."

"Mom I am fine by myself, I don't need friends and I much rather have a good future than go travelling, catching a bunch of creatures and training them for battle to become something that is clearly out of my reach."

"How can you say that? No one deserves to be all by themselves and you talk about Pokémon as if they are just things you use to get whatever it is you want."

"Well, they are."

"You are wrong! Pokémon are not tools for battle, they are you partners, allies and your friends!"

Something I forgot to mention about my mother is that: She used to be a Pokémon trainer, she defeated only seven out of the eight gym leaders in kanto, and afterwards she met my father, started dating him and began working at the Pokémon centre as a nurse. She still has her Pokémon from her old trainer days and I used to play with them as a child, but she only uses them in case of an emergency.

"You see Heather, is this way of thinking that makes me worried about you. I understand that you want a better future for yourself; it would not bother too much if it were not for the fact that you don't even give Pokémon a chance, you just assume there is something better and maybe you're right, life isn't all about Pokémon. (Sigh) Which is the reason why I signed you up to get your starter Pokémon tomorrow and start your journey."

I stared in shock at my mother. Did I hear her right? It can't be, she would not do something like this without asking me first, would she?

"What?"

"You heard me right Heather. You will begin your journey tomorrow morning."

"Y-you can't be serious! What the heck mom, how could you do this to me?"

"Watch your language Heather, you are over reacting. This Pokémon journey will be great for you, think about it: You get to travel all by yourself, meet new people, visit places and you get the chance to bond with your Pokémon. Now doesn't that sound fun to you?"

"You know what sounds fun to me? Staying at home, study for future tests and not go to a Pokémon journey."

"Well you don't have a choice, I already signed you up to get a starter and as your mother I know what is best for you. Now go to your room and think about which starter you will pick for your journey."

She said handing me a list with pictures and information about the starters. I frowned and went up the stairs; once I've reached my room i slammed the door in anger huffed, dropping my bag beside the bed. I lay down looking at the ceiling thinking about ways I could escape this nightmare caused by none other than my own mother, little to no avail. I gave up, and once i was calm enough i looked at the list my mother handed to me; I mean if I have to be forced to go on a journey and travel for days maybe even months, at least I can pick which Pokémon I can start with.

There is Bulbasaur, a grass/poison type, which then evolves into Ivysaur and then to Venosaur. Even though it is the only one of the starters that begin with two types, I do not really like grass type Pokémon, they have too many weaknesses and I did not like the way Bulbasaur looked or his evolutions, so I can take this one out of the list.

Next there was Squirtle, a water type Pokémon, which evolves into Warturtle and then into Blastoise. Their design is pretty cool and water types do not have many weaknesses, so I might considerate it.

Finally the last starter, Charmander the fire type Pokémon, which evolves into Charmeleon and then to Charizard. Now this one really peaked my interest, because when it evolves into its final form, not only does it look like a dragon, which I secretly adore, it also gains the flying type, though it does make it four times weak to rock types, but then again why would I send a fire type against a rock type?

Sometime has passed since I came to my room, however I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door; I looked up and saw my mother with a plate of pizza standing by the door.

"Heather? I thought you were hungry so I brought you some pizza."

I motioned her over and took the pizza as I continued to stare at the list.

"So have you decided which one are you choosing tomorrow?"

"Well I have already taken Bulbasaur out off the list, but I am torn between Squirtle and Charmander."

"Since you are a rookie trainer, I think you should go with Squirtle, because they are very easy to train and they have the most advantage against the gyms. I should know that because I trained one."

"Why Squirtle?"

"Well… I actually wanted to get a Bulbasaur, but when I got there Squirtle was the only Pokémon left, I eventually learned to love Squirtle and we became friends since then."

So Squirtle is the best choice for beginners, it would seem that I have chosen which one I am picking tomorrow.

"I have decided."

I told her simply.

"Really? Which one then?"

"That's a secret."

"*sigh* I know you are still mad at me for doing this behind your back but I know it will be good for you."

"What do you know? You never bother to ask me what I want so how would you know?"

"Look I know I won't win the mother of the year award, but just give Pokémon training a try." She paused deep in thought "I have an idea! Why don't we strike a deal?"

Now this got me intrigued, mother was never the type of person to make deals.

"I am listening."

"You go on your journey tomorrow, if you do the one thing I wasn't able to accomplish on my journey, which is beating all the 8 gym leaders and you still don't like Pokémon or think it was a waste of time. You can come back home and I will even pay for you to get on that fashion university you have been wanting to enter."

"Piece of cake."

"But if you did enjoy the experience of going on a journey with your Pokémon and your friends, then you will have to do something for me."

"What? Going in this stupid journey isn't good enough for you?"

"You aren't exactly going out of your own free will."

"Well, what do you want?"

"That's a secret."

I became silent as I thought over the deal. This seemed too easy to be true, all I would have to do is train my Pokémon until they are powerful enough to take any gym leader down and not only would I accomplish something my mother wasn't able to but as a bonus, I would get a free ticket to the fashion university I wanted to go. There is no way that I can lose; once my mind is made up, it hardly ever changes.

"It's a deal."

"Very well." She smiled at me and looked at the clock on my bedside table reading ten PM. "Look at the time it's getting late, good night honey go to bed early, I want you ready first thing in the morning so you can get your starter."

"Good night mom."

With that, she turned off the lights and left. I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me, closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but could not help but feel a bit excited about tomorrow as I drift into unconsciousness.


	2. I choose you!

*BAM**BAM*

I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Which was strange considering today is Saturday and I do not need to go to school. Oh,wait, now I remember my mother signed me to get a starter Pokémon at the lab today, shit. I looked over at the clock again to see that the time is 6:15 AM, time to get up I guess.

I stood up and made my way to my bathroom where I proceeded to take a shower, I got dressed and went downstairs where my mother was making breakfast.

"Good morning Heather."

"Morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Just fine."

I ate some fried eggs, bacon and some waffles with Nutella on it, which normally I would never eat except on weekends and because this will probably be the last decent meal, I will have for quite some time. I finished eating, put my plate on the sink and went to brush my teeth. I looked at the clock again; it read 6:53 AM. I should get going.

"Hurry up Heather! You are going to be late!"

"Oh dear, wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Now listen, I packed your bag with some clothes, so when you arrive in a new town and sleep over in a Pokémon centre you can freshen up. I also put a scarf and a sweater in case it gets cold, some snacks in case you get hungry and here is 500 poke dollars so you can buy poke balls, potions and more food. Pokémon centres are free so you do not have to worry about that and it is a tradition to receive money from other trainers once you beat them in battle, but you also have to give them money if you lose. Are you listening so far?"

"Yes mom, I understand."

"Don't forget Heather. No matter which Pokémon you catch they will do great in battle as long as you treat them with love and kindness."

"Whatever."

My mom is so cliché. I mean really, love and kindness? So does this mean I do not have to train them? Justgive them lots of love and they can beat anything, let us be real here; the only way I will be defeating any gym leader is by training hard, I do not have time for bonding, friendship and love I want to finish this journey as soon as possible.

"Here is your Xtranceiver, do give me a call once in a while I would like to know everything in your adventures. Stay safe and have fun in your journey my child. Goodbye!"

"Bye mom!"

With that, I made my way to professor oak's lab; it is not very far from here mostly because the town is so small. I passed a few houses, the training school, and the local playground until I finally arrived at the lab. However just before I could open the door, I hear an arrogant voice behind me and I knew who it was.

"So the lonely little girl finally decided to leave her mommy? Well it's about dam time you did."

I did not even need to turn around to confirm I was right; his snarky comment was proof enough.

"Hello Gary."

I said with spite, turned around glaring at him but he did not seemed threatened, in fact he just smirk at me. Oh how much I hate his smirk, I just want to slap it off his ugly face.

"So you decided to become a Pokémon trainer? Don't make me laugh! You won't last even the first gym! Besides, I thought you weren't into Pokémon in the first place. What changed your mind?" He asked. I can't tell him I am only here because my mother forced me too, that would be embarrassing, so I have to make something up. Acting skills don't fail me now!

"Yes it's true, I am not into pokemon. But I can't help but notice that pokemon battles are very popular among our society, so I thought if I could win some badges I would become famous enough to stand out among the crowd." I said casually.

"Ha! You're joking right? Of course you would only be doing this for popularity, and as if you could beat the champion, heck I doubt you can even beat the gym leaders. After all it makes sense, since you don t even pay attention in class. If you did you would know something about battles." He replied.

"Well I actually wasn't planning on beating the champion, I was just aiming for the gym leaders. But hey, if I did beat the champion I would become even more popular, so I might as well try it." I answered with a smirk. I know how much Gary wanted to become champion, he boasted every day in class how he would become the most powerful trainer in the world. So I thought to have some fun by messing with him, not that I would actually go out of my way to beat the champion just to crush his dreams. My mother said that I only neededto beat the gym leaders, she never said anything about the champion, so I don't need to worry about that.

"What! Are you serious? You beating the champion? What a joke!" He exclaimed. At first he seems to be worried, scared even. But them he composed himself, trying to make himself look confident, but I could see right through him.

"What's the matter Gary? Are you scared that I become stronger than you and eventually become champion?" I teased.

"Scared? Of you?" He leaned back on a wall and laughed. "Don't make me laugh! There is no way I can ever lose to you, my grandfather is a pokemon professor! Because of this, I know a lot more about pokemon than you do!" He bragged.

"So you think just because you're grandfather is a pokemon professor, that ultimately makes you the best? Oh please, you can't even prove yourself worthy of being the champion without mentioning your grandfather to everyone! What makes you think you would be a great trainer?" I snapped back. His smirk soon changed into a scowl, and he narrowed his eyes at me before replying back with scorn and smugness.

"You're one to talk! You are the daughter of a gym leader, yet you never met him nor do you know anything about him. That must be horrible, knowing that your own father abandoned you." He said.

Oh no. He did not just say that to my face. He better start praying to Arceus right now, because he will not live long enough to become a trainer. I start moving towards him, ready to wipe the smirk of his disgusting face, when suddenly I was interrupted.

"Uhhh… Am I interrupting something here?"

I turned to look who it was, anger still blazing through me. When I realized it was none other than Gwen. Me and Gwen are considered as the loners of our class, mainly because we don't really talk to anyone. Yet oddly enough we talk to each other, once in a while. She's nice I guess, I mean when you compare her to the other people in this town she seems pretty different. But I wouldn't say we are best friends.

"Oh hey Gwen. Let me guess, you're here to get your starter Pokémon as well am I right?" I ask her.

"Yeah what other reason would I be here for? But what are YOU doing here? I thought you didn't like Pokémon." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Correction, I don't hate Pokémon I am just not interested in going on a journey around the region training them to become the champion." I told her, forgetting about my argument with Gary.

"So wait, why are you getting a starter in the first place if you're not even interested?" She asked. Normally I would be annoyed when someone asks me questions repeatedly, but to be fair I would be curious as well if I was in her place. I approached her and whispered in her ear, cautious for Gary not to listen.

"Actually I wasn't planning on going. My mother forced me to go, she said it would be a good experience for me, and now I can't back down." I told her in a hushed tone.

"Why not?"

"We made a wager. If I go in this journey, collect all the 8 gym badges and it just so happens that I learned to like Pokémon, I would have to do something for her in return. However, if I still don't like Pokémon she will have to pay everything for me to get into the fashion University of Unova that i have wanted to go." I answered her.

"Well that's going to be tough. Everyone I know of that went on a Pokémon journey, returned saying it was the best experience in their lives. Are you sure you can do this?" She told me.

"I am sure of it! When my mind is set on something, it hardly ever changes opinion. There is no way I am going to lose, that place in the university is as good as mine." I said confidently.

"HARDLY changes, that doesn't mean it couldn't change." She warned me.

Before I could answer her, the door to the lab suddenly opened to reveal professor Oak.

"Ah welcome youngsters, allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Oak; my job is to research and study Pokémon around the regions. Now follow me." He greeted us.

We entered the lab and followed him. We came to a stop when we reached a table that was in the middle of the lab. On the table there were three poke balls, each probably holding one of the starter Pokémon. Oak turned to us and asked.

"Now, why don't each of you introduce yourselves?"

We looked at each other, unsure of what to do or who should speak first when Gary said.

"There is no need for none of that gramps! We all know each other, and you know me already. So could we just get the Pokémon or what?" He moved to get one of the poke balls when Oak interrupted him.

"Come on Gary there is no need to be like that. I don't know these two, and I would like them to introduce themselves." He turned to us.

"My name is Gwen! Nice to meet you sir."

"I am Heather." I told him.

"Nice to meet you both. Now, on this table we have three Pokémon. Each of you shall choose your first partner and embark on your journey around Kanto. Gwen why don't you choose first?"

"Hey what about me gramps?" Gary asked desperately. Pathetic.

"Just wait your turn Gary." He answered.

Gwen moved up to the table and looked at the poke balls; hopefully she doesn't choose the one I want. Each poke ball had a symbol engraved on it. The one all the way to the left has the grass symbol, so I guess it was Bulbasaur. The one all the way to the right had the water symbol, so it must be Squirtle. And finally the one in the middle has the fire symbol, so it must be Charmander. Gwen looked back and forth between the water and grass poke balls, deep in thought. Eventually she picked the poke ball all the way to the left and released the Pokémon inside it which turned out to be Bulbasaur. (What a shocker!)

"Ah I see, so Bulbasaur is your choice then?" Professor Oak asked Gwen.

"Yes, I love grass types! Hey little buddy, I am Gwen and I think I will name you Sprout! Do you like it?" She petted the Pokémon. The Bulbasaur chirped happily in response.

"It seems he likes you! Here's Bulbasaur's poke ball and five more others for you to catch in the wild." He handed her the poke balls before exclaiming. "Oh I almost forgot!" He went to his work bench to pick something up and came back holding a strange device. "This is a Pokedex; it records the data of all the Pokémon you catch. Including the height, weight and weaknesses. Here is yours Gwen." He handed her the Pokedex before turning to me.

"Now Heather, why don't you go ahead and choose your Pokémon."

"Gramps!" Gary exclaimed.

"Patience Gary." Oak calmed him.

I shot a cocky grin towards Gary as I moved towards the table with the poke balls, the only ones remaining are the fire and the water one. I have already made up my choice yesterday, but I could change it now, it seems so tempting to pick the other one. However Gwen's words from earlier replayed themselves in my head. "HARDLY changes, that doesn't mean it couldn't change." I can't change my mind now, or else it would prove her point, even though she isn't aware of my inicial choice. I raised my hand and leaned forward to grab the poke ball, and it was the fire one.

"So charmander is your choice?" Oak asked me.

"Yes it is." I answered.

"Very well then. Here are five poke balls to catch wild Pokémon, and here is your Pokedex." He said handing everything to me. I put the poke balls inside my pocket and the one containing Charmander strapped on my belt.

"Thank you professor."

"(Sigh) Now Gary, you can have the remaining Pokémon, Squirtle." He told Gary.

Gary moved towards the table and picked the remaining poke ball.

"Cool, I wanted Squirtle from the start anyway."

"Here are your five poke balls to catch wild Pokémon, and here is your Pokedex." Oak said handing the poke balls and the Pokedex over to Gary.

"Now that all of you have your very own Pokémon, you can go around the region training and meeting new Pokémon. I hope you all a safe journey and don't forget to have fun. See you all very soon."

"Bye professor Oak and thank you for the Pokémon!" Gwen thanked him before putting Sprout inside the poke ball.

As soon as we stepped outside the lab, I looked over Charmander's poke ball and couldn't help but feel excited for the adventures me and my new Pokémon were going to face. But I am sure this excitement is temporary...Right?


	3. First battle

Happy Halloween you guys and happy day of the dead… sort off. Hope you guys like the next chapter, I tried to make as exciting as possible but you try making a battle scene with low level pokemon who knows only scratch, growl, tackle and tail whip exciting. But I promise you the next chapter will better, and I apologize for the long time between the chapters just be patient you guys, I won't give up on this story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and see ya later!

"So Heather, now that both of us got our very own Pokémon, how about a battle to start our journey?" Gary challenged.

I looked away from my poke ball to face Gary. A Pokémon battle? I don't know anything about battling! What am I going to do? If I refuse, he'll think I'm afraid of facing him in battle. If I accept, I'm risking looking like a loser for not knowing the basics of battling and losing against him, and frankly he doesn't need a confidence booster.

But I guess it's better to try than not try at all, it's my first battle how hard can it be? If I lose, it would suck but at least I have an excuse, even if it means boosting Gary's overflowing confidence and cockiness, at least I will get some experience in battling. After all, I will have to fight all the gym leaders in the region, I can't be afraid of facing my enemies.

"All right Gary, I accept your challenge. Let's battle!" I told him. Just at that moment, professor Oak stepped out of the lab.

"My, my, you just received your Pokémon and already you guys are challenging each other for a battle. I assume you know the basics of battle, but just in case you don't I'm going to watch over your battle and give you instructions. Good luck!" Said Oak.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that professor Oak would help me during the battle. Me and Gary distanced ourselves away from each other to give enough space for the battle.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Gary shouted while throwing his poke ball in the air, the poke ball opened and released a beam of energy that turned out to be Squirtle.

"Go Charmander!" I shout as I throw my poke ball in the air releasing Charmander.

However, when Charmander appeared out of the poke ball, I noticed he looked different from the picture I saw in the starter sheet. Instead of being orange like a normal Charmander, he is golden.

"Char!" He chirped happily.

I hope there is nothing wrong with him, or else I will have disadvantage in my journey. I was about to ask Oak what was wrong with him, when he said:

"Wow, I can't believe it! A shiny Charmander!"

"Shiny? What's a shiny?" I asked confused.

"Shiny Pokémon are special versions of regular Pokémon that have alternate color pallets, when entered in a battle they give off a sparkling effect, which is the reason why they are called shiny. They are extremely rare, I would have never thought one of my starter Pokémon would turn out to be a shiny!" He explained with interest.

"So my Charmander is special then?" I ask. But Oak just shakes his head and says:

"Yes and no. You see the only thing that make them different from most Pokémon is their color, but that's where their differences ends. Their battle capabilities are the same, no better nor worse." He answered.

Too bad though, I was hoping that because of him being a shiny I could get some advantage in this battle. Oh well, at least I got a special and extremely rare shiny Charmander.

"Can we cease the talking and start battling already?" Gary complained. Jerk.

"Very well then. The battle ends when the opposite Pokemon faints. May the battle begin!" Oak announced.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Gary shouted. Squirtle dashed toward Charmander ramming on his side, Charmander cried in pain.

"Charmander use scratch!" I ordered. Charmander recovered from the blow and scratched Squirtle's face, earning a cry of pain from him.

"Squirtle use tail whip!" Gary ordered. Squirtle turned around and shook his tail. At first I was confused seeing as it wasn't doing anything to Charmander, when I noticed that he looked a little weak.

"Professor what does tail whip do exactly?" I asked.

"Well Heather, tail whip is a move that does not deal damage, but lower one of your Pokémon's stats. In this case, it lowered Charmander's defense making it more vulnerable to physical attacks." He explained.

This isn't good, if Squirtle uses tackle again and again Charmander won't stand a chance now that his defense lowered. I need to find a way to even it out…. I have an idea.

"Charmander use growl!" I ordered him. Charmander then let out growl, Squirtle looked kind of scared as if he was afraid of attacking Charmander.

"I see, you evened the odds between the two of them by lowering his attack. Very clever Heather!" Oak praised me.

"Well let's see if she's clever enough to win. Squirtle use tackle!" Gary commanded. Squirtle got a hold of himself and dashed toward Charmander, but I was already waiting for him to attack.

"Dodge it!" I shouted. Charmander side stepped just in time to dodge Squirtle's tackle.

"Now Charmander use scratch!" Charmander then turned to Squirtle and scratched him on the side, Squirtle let out a hiss of pain.

"Squirtle use tail whip again!" Squirtle recovered from the blow and shook his tail once more, lowering Charmander's defenses.

"Charmander use scratch!" While Squirtle was distracted using tail whip, Charmander charged in his direction with ready claws.

"Squirtle dodge it!" Gary ordered in a monotone voice, as if he wasn't surprised by my attack. When Charmander was close enough Squirtle jumped out of the way.

"Now use tackle!" Squirtle was still in the air thanks to the jump from before, but now he was dashing in the air towards Charmander, if he hits Charmander may not resist.

"Charmander get out of there!" I screamed. But unfortunately it was too late, as Squirtle landed on Charmander and a cloud of dust erupted from the collision. When the cloud cleared Squirtle was standing over Charmander, I was afraid Charmander may have fainted but he was conscious and struggling to get up. Charmander was now covered in dirt and with injuries along the body, one more move and it's over. But I will not give up so easily, especially not to Gary.

"Ha too easy! Squirtle finish it off with a tackle!" Gary shouted. Squirtle was about to ram into Charmander again but I already have a strategy, I just hope it works.

"Charmander use growl!" I commanded. Before Squirtle could actually hit him, Charmander let out growl and Squirtle stopped his attack in fear.

"Hey Squirtle what's wrong? I ordered you to attack him!" Gary asked anxiously.

"You see Gary, when Pokémon are fighting each other in a battle, they can use moves such as growl or tail whip to not only lower the stats of the opponent, but they also have a small chance to stop them in mid attack." Oak explained.

"Now Charmander use scratch again!"

Charmander then recovered from the previous blow and advanced toward Squirtle, he then scratched him in the belly and Squirtle recoiled in pain.

"Squirtle use tackle!" Gary shouted.

Squirtle recovered from scratch and was now dashing towards Charmander.

"Dodge it Charmander!" I ordered.

Charmander dodged Squirtle's tackle just in time, missing him just barely.

"Keep using tackle until it hits!"

Squirtle was now trying to land a hit on Charmander, but he was dodging every single attempt of an attack. This is bad, with Squirtle on full attack mode Charmander won't be able to attack him, and what's worse Charmander is starting to become tired and it won't be long before Squirtle manages to attack him. I need to find a way for Charmander to land a hit on Squirtle without hurting himself in the process. Then I remembered Squirtle's previous move, where he avoided Charmander's scratch by jumping in the air and then attacking him from above, could it be? Could Charmander manage an attack like that? Charmander is in a pretty weak state and is a very risky move, but it's worth a shot.

"Charmander jump!"

Charmander was still dodging Squirtle's tackles when he jumped and used Squirtle to launch himself even higher in the air.

"What the?" Gary asked astonished.

"Now Charmander use Scratch one last time!"

Charmander then dived toward Squirtle with his claws raised, ready for the attack while Squirtle was looking up at him with confusion, fear and surprise. So much so that he wasn't able to dodge it in time.

"Squirtle what are you doing? Get out of there!" Gary shouted but it was too late.

Charmander landed a hit on Squirtle and another cloud of dust erupted from the ground.

"Please Charmander, please be okay! Please be okay!" I silently prayed before realizing what I just did. Did I just hoped for my Pokémon to be okay? It must be because of the thrill of the battle and not wanting to lose to Gary, that's it! It's not like a really care about Charmander, I just don't want to lose.

The cloud of dust cleared away, to reveal a very tired and bruised Charmander standing over a fainted Squirtle.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! Charmander wins!" Oak announced.

I can't believe it! I won! I won? I WON! In my excitement I ran towards Charmander and picked him up, I started to twirl around while holding him before realizing what I was doing and setting him down again.

"What? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Gary complained while calling Squirtle back.

"Congratulations Heather! Although you started your journey just now, you have already proven that you have the makings of a fine trainer!" Oak praised me.

"Consider yourself lucky Heather. But I warn you, next time we meet in battle, I will win." Gary threatened before storming away.

"Well then let me heal your Pokémon, it seems pretty tired and injured from the battle." Oak suggested.

"Okay then." I agreed. Oak then pulled something from his pocket which I realized to be a potion and healed Charmander.

"There you go, good as new." Oak said. "Would you like to nickname Charmander?"

I thought about it but I don't want to grow attached to him, after all I'm only on this journey thanks to my mother just to prove her that I will never change my opinion about Pokémon and get that free place in the fashion university of Unova. But I could just give him a nickname and don't grow attached to him at all, how hard can it be? I looked over at Charmander once more, his golden scales shining in the sun and his flaming tail tip held high, with all this… I don't know, shininess? He could probably light up the darkest of nights! Wait… That's it!

"I think I will name him, NightFlame." I said.

"Alright NightFlame, come back!" I called throwing the poke ball in his direction. However instead of going inside the poke ball like any normal Pokémon, NightFlame instead swipe his tail and throwed the poke ball back at me, hitting me in the face.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? WHY DON'T YOU GO INSIDE THE POKE BALL?" I screamed at him in anger.

"Perhaps NightFlame does not want to go inside the poke ball, maybe he wants to travel alongside you. After all not all Pokémon like being confined in poke balls, and he seems to trust and like you already." Oak explained.

"Oh, is that what you want?" I turned and asked NightFlame.

"Char!" He chirped happily in response.

"Okay then, but stay close to me got it?" I ordered.

"Char!" He nodded.

"I should get going, good bye professor!" I turned and waved professor good bye.

"Good bye Heather! Good luck on your journey!" he waved back.

Now me and NightFlame were heading towards our first route, route one which leads towards the first city we will be visiting in our journey.

"Next stop, Viridian City."


	4. Trouble in route 1

Now me and NightFlame are standing at the entrance of Route 1, once I take a single step forward, I will officially leave home. Frankly I am kind of nervous, I have never been away from home by myself. I could just turn around, go back home and quit, but my pride wouldn't let me, once I accept a challenge I would not back down no matter how hard it is and besides there is something at a cost here, if I give up I won't be able to go to the fashion university in Unova and I would have to do something for mom in return, and seeing how she never makes deals unless it is of great interest for both parties I don't want to find out what she has in store. I know she is not planning on doing anything mean or bad, she is my mother after all, but what could she possibly want so much so as to make a deal with me?

I look behind me to look at the town one last time, before taking my first step into route 1, I have officially left Pallet town. I take a deep breath and continued walking, not once looking back.

NightFlame and I have been walking for some time now, nothing exciting going on not even a wild Pokémon. I wonder, how far is Viridian city exactly? Suddenly I hear the sound of bushes rustling beside me and I stop on my tracks, out of the bushes stepped out a bird Pokémon with brown feathers who started nipping at the ground. I don't know what Pokémon is that so I decided to take out my pokedex.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. It's a flying and normal type, a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand." The pokedex said.

"Flying type eh? It might be useful for a later battle. NightFlame you're up." I said. NightFlame stepped towards the Pidgey and it turned in our direction narrowing its eyes.

"NightFlame use Scratch!" I commanded. NightFlame raced forward and scratched the Pidgey, it let out a cry of pain. Suddenly the Pidgey took flight and dived towards NightFlame.

"Dodge it!" NightFlame side stepped just in time as the Pidgey came flying towards him.

"Now use Scratch again!"

NightFlame then scratched the Pidgey again. The Pidgey then fell to the ground and was struggling to get back in the air. Now is my chance! I quickly searched through my bag for a poke ball, once I finally found it… The Pidgey was gone! I looked around astonished in search for the injured Pidgey, how could he have escaped? He was injured, how was he able to recover so quickly and escape without me noticing? I tighten the grip on my poke ball in frustration and anger.

"Okay, let's calm down. The Pidgey is injured so how far could he have gone? I think it would be for the best if we split up for now, so we would have a better chance at finding it. I will go this way and you go the other way, if you find it try to pin it down so it won't get away again and call me, okay?" I told NightFlame.

"Char…" NightFlame let out a sad and I guess worried cry.

"Look I know you are my only pokemon at the moment and it is risky going about in the woods without a pokemon always by your side, but what other option do we have? Aside from just forgetting the Pidgey or to go find another one. We already battled it and weakened him, he is as good as mine. Besides it won't be for long, if I need your help I will call you, okay?" I assured him.

"Char." He lets out an unsure cry.

"That's the spirit! Now let's get going." I say trying to be cheery and ignoring his worries.

I am aware this isn't the best of plans and any other trainer would have forgotten the Pidgey by now and went on with their lives. But I am not like most trainers, I didn't went on this journey because I wanted to, I went on this journey because my mother wanted to and because we have made a deal. My mind shall not change so easily, I won't let her win!

I wondered around in search of the Pidgey but was also paying attention to any sounds, in case NightFlame found it instead of me. I must find it quickly, the clouds are darkening and I fear a storm is coming, and I definitely don't want to be outside when it hits. After looking through some bushes I finally found it, it was weakly pecking at the ground probably searching for food. I was about to call NightFlame when I realized that if I called him now, it would alert the Pidgey of my presence and would probably fly away, I cautiously take the poke ball out of my bag as to not make any noise. My plan now is to catch it without using NightFlame to weaken further, it won't be that hard since it is already weak from the previous battle.

I stepped out of the bushes and quickly tossed the poke ball at it, unfortunately the Pidgey took flight before the poke ball could catch it and went by it. I groaned in frustration and annoyance.

"Fine go! No one wants you anyway! Why would I want a useless pokemon like you?" I shouted in anger after it left.

However I was interrupted from my temper tantrum by the sound of a poke ball hitting something and catching it. I looked around in confusion and went in the direction where I thought I heard the noise was coming from, only to find a poke ball shaking on the ground. I realize then that it was MY poke ball, the one I previously throwed in an attempt to catch the Pidgey, but it seems that I caught something else.

"Huh. What are the odds? I just hope that I caught something that isn't useless and weak."

But suddenly the poke ball burst open in a bright flash of light, signifying that the pokemon broke free before I could actually capture it. The flash cleared to reveal a yellow pokemon with black stripes, wings, stings at the end of its arms and red eyes. I don't know what that is so I quickly take out my pokedex, it said:

"Beedrill, the poison bee pokemon. It's a bug and poison type, it flies at high speed and attacks using its large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly."

I cautiously look up from the pokedex to stare at the Beedrill in front of me. It narrowed its eyes and buzzed angrily at me.

"Nice Beedrill… Good Beedrill." I say as I started to back away slowly. I don't know what I was trying to accomplish talking like an idiot, but what a surprise, it didn't work. The Beedrill suddenly took flight and charged, aiming its stingers at me. However before it actually got the chance to attack me, I jumped to the side, narrowly missing it and landing on a nearby bush.

I quickly got up and ran. I should have known it was a bad idea to part ways with NightFlame, now I don't have a way to defend myself against the angry Beedrill chasing after me. I ran as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I run I can still listen to the angry bustling of its wings behind me. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and ended up tripping on a stupid rock, fell, and as a bonus I got my knee scraped.

"Oh great." I muttered before turning back to the pokemon right in front of me, the angry Beedrill raised his stings in my direction, ready to attack me. I closed my eyes and flinched, waiting for the blow to hit. But it never came. I opened my eyes only to see a gold lizard using scratch on the Beedrill to keep it away from me, I then realized that the gold lizard was in fact NightFlame. Wonder how he was able to find me in the first place though.

The Beedrill stumbled backwards as NightFlame continued to scratch it. Once the Beedrill was down, NightFlame turned to me. "Char Charmander?" He questioned which I assume means if I am okay.

"Yeah I am fine. Now that the Beedrill is down I can finally capture it!" I was interrupted by a series of buzzes coming from the hurt Beedrill. In no time at all, a huge group of Beedrills came flying from the trees, all buzzing angrily at us.

"You know what NightFlame? I think I changed my mind, I think we should run!" I shouted and proceeded to run away from the angry group of pokemon with NightFlame running right beside me.

The Beedrill are really fast, for no matter how fast we ran they were always right behind us. I know that NightFlame is a fire type and they are super effective against bug types, the only problem is that he doesn't have any fire moves.

"Quick question, you didn't happened to have learned any fire type moves in the short time we were apart, did you?" I asked him.

"Char!" he said while shaking his head.

"That's what I thought." We were running for some time now and the Beedrills weren't giving up. At least it couldn't get any worse.

Immediately rain started to pour heavily from the skies and lightning flashed. Note to self, never say or think that a situation couldn't get any worst, or it will!

I started to get tired from running so much for so long, and the Beedrills were able to catch up with me. Suddenly the Beedrills started to attack me with their stingers, I was able to dodge the attacks due to my fast reflexes thanks to my dance classes. NightFlame came to my aid once again, scratching any Beedrill that gets too close to us. However I know we won't last for very long, I was getting tired and slow from all the exercise and NightFlame can only attack for so long.

As I continued to dodge the Beedrills attacks, the sound of heavy rain was interrupting my senses and didn't notice the Beedrill that was standing, or rather flying behind me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain coming from my shoulder and I cried out in pain, I looked at my shoulder to look at the wound. It was bleeding but not a lot, the real problem is that the Beedrill attacked me with one of his stingers, one of its big, poisonous stingers.

I immediately started to feel weak, feeling the effects of the poison start to take effect. I kneel down clutching my shoulder and tried to stay awake. I was surrounded by an angry horde of wild Beedrills, with no sign of NightFlame in sight. I guess when he saw that I got injured he took this chance to get away, frankly I don't blame him.

But I was suddenly saved by a bright and hot light that came out of nowhere, which I soon realized that this light was actually fire. The Beedrills were chased away by the fire and they left.

I look to see who it was that saved me, but due to the poison now running in my veins my consciousness started to fail me. All I can see are blurred shapes getting closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes as fatigued took over me, and as I lost my consciousness and felt someone pick me up, all could think was: "Great idea mom!"

Hey guys, this is flower1815 here I wanted to apologize for the long wait but it is finally here, is just that I lost a bit of my inspiration but I will continue to update. Just be patient you guys! Anyway, next chapter a new point of view will be introduced. I hope you guys enjoyed it and see you guys later!


	5. Alejandro

You know, when I got out of my house just to collect some herbs and catch any rare pokemon I may find on the route near my home. I certainly wasn't expecting to embark on a pokemon journey with a complete stranger. A beautiful, smart, sly and very, very stubborn stranger. But where are my manners? Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

My name is Alejandro Burromuerto, I am 18 years old and live in Veridian city, but I originally came from the Hoenn region and that's where most of my family live. Once I finished school, I immediately got the chance to get away from my stuck up, older brother of mine, Jose. So I came to the Kanto region so I can start an identity for myself, I didn't want to live on the shadow of my older brother or my successful father. I have medium brown hair, emerald green eyes, tanned skin, pretty tall and of course I am muy handsome.

Once I moved to the Kanto region I got my first pokemon from professor Oak, a female Charmander that I decided to nickname it Sol. I then went to Pewter city and defeated the rock type gym leader, Brock and got the boulder badge. After that I went to Cerulean city and defeated the water type gym leader, Misty and got myself the cascade badge. And as a bonus Sol even evolved into a Charmeleon! However after getting the first two badges I quickly grew tired of going around city to city defeating gym leaders. There was no purpose for me to continue, no goal to achieve. Everyone wants to become the champion, and for what? Only to become the most powerful trainer in the region. What is there to gain from a title if there is no honorable purpose?

So I gave up on my journey and went to live in Viridian city with only Sol to keep me company. But I began to study more about pokemon, their types, moves, evolution methods and other stuff. All in all it was pretty simple life, no conflicts and no danger. Little did I know that my peace was about to be chattered in thousands of tiny pieces by some rookie trainer that got lost in the woods.

So one day while I was researching about poison type pokemon, a news announcement began to transmit on the TV. "There has been rumors of suspicious activity happening all around the Kanto region. Civilians claim to see shadowy, suspicious looking men wondering around the cities almost as if searching for something. Authorities have identified the suspects as the evil organization of thieves, team rocket. Although there is no new information about them or their objectives, authorities warn to stay away from them and to under any circumstances not to fight them if spot."

Team rocket. There has been a lot of ruckus recently because of them but it's not like the authorities are doing anything about it. I mean, team rocket has been causing trouble for quite some time and it has been a month since I moved to the Kanto region, and not once have I ever seen news of team rockets capture. But oh well, as long as they don't bother me and we stay out of each other's way, I can't really complain about it.

So I continued my studies of poison type pokemon and eventually I found what I was looking for. The list of herbs to create an antidote. That could be very useful in case either me or anybody else might need and the hospital or pokemon center is too far away. I began to write down the items needed for the antidote when I realized that I was missing a few of those herbs. I guess I will just have to go into the woods and collect it all myself. I can also use this chance to catch any rare pokemon that I may find, but I highly doubt it.

I take my backpack filed with medicine and other useful stuff, as well as Sol's poke ball and leave my house. I entered route one and began my search for the herbs. Once in a while a Ratata or a Pidgey would pass by me but I wasn't interested on catching any of them, mostly because I already caught a Pidgey and I find Ratata's just plain hideous.

As I walked around I noticed that the weather was starting to get grey, which means that a storm is about to break. I better find these herbs soon, don't want to be caught in the rain and ruin my beautiful hair. Thankfully however I finally spotted the herbs that were sticking out of a rock, I quickly walked to it and proceeded to collect it.

Suddenly a nearby bush startled to hustle and my hand instinctively grabbed my poke ball in case it attacked me. Out of the bush stepped out a Charmander, and not just any Charmander, this one is a shiny. I widened my eyes in shock, I have studied about shiny pokemon before and I know how rare they are to find in the wild. It looked around, as if searching for something before its eyes landed on me, he tilted his head in confusion.

"Char?" It chirped. I honestly don't know what to do in this situation. I have never seen a shiny pokemon before and they are so rare, should I catch it? I already have Sol and I know for a fact that she won't be pleased knowing that I had caught one of her own king just because it's a shiny and she isn't. Besides it probably already belongs someone else, Charmander's are already rare but a shiny one is impossible to find in the wild.

I slowly walked forward with my hand raise. "Hey little guy. What are you doing out here on your own? Where is your trainer?" I cooed while looking around. Suddenly the Charmander turned around and raced back into the bushes. Well, so much for that. I shrug my shoulders and resumed to collect the herbs. Once I had enough of them I decided to return home.

But I was interrupted when all of a sudden I hear the sound of angry buzzing coming from far away. It must be a horde of Beedrills, I wonder what has got them so angry? I wondered to myself. Rain began to pour heavily from the skies and lightning flashed.

"Oh great." I muttered and ran a hand through my hair in annoyance. The bushes in front of me started to hustle once more and I grabbed my poke ball. The same shiny Charmander from before came back, but this time it was full of injuries and scratches. It looked at me and started to chirp and growl wildly, almost as if it was trying to tell me something.

"Char! Char char! Charmander! Char!" It kept pointing at the direction it just appeared from, but I have no idea at what it is trying to say. Then I got an idea, I took the poke ball in my hand and opened it revealing Sol.

"Char!" She growled.

"Sol, could you please try and tell me what this Charmander is trying to say?" I asked her politely. She looked back and narrowed her eyes at the shiny pokemon, but nodded. The Charmander spoke to her in frantic growls and continued to point in the other direction.

The Charmander then began to run and Sol soon followed close behind. "Wait!" I called after them, my guess is that they wanted me to follow. As I chased both pokemon the sound of angry Bustling became louder and louder. When we came to a stop, all I saw in front of me was a horde of angry Beedrill that are swarming around something. It must be the horde I heard earlier, I thought to myself. But what was so important about that?

Then I put the pieces together. The lonely shiny Charmander, its frantic growls and chirps, begging me to follow it here. My eyes widen at the realization, the Beedrill aren't just surrounding something, they are surrounding this Charmander's trainer! I quickly got into action.

"Sol use ember on the Beedrill!" I ordered her. Sol nodded and dashed to the swarm of angry Beedrill before opening her mouth and letting out the flames. Although it is raining and thus fire moves are weakened, the Beedrill didn't stand a chance against us.

Soon all the Beedrills left and returned to their hive, leaving behind an unconscious girl. I quickly ran to her to check if she was okay.

"Uh… Miss? Are you alright? Hello?" I called and waved my hand in front of her face but she didn't react at all. I then decided to check her for any serious wounds.

Her pale skin was covered with small scratches but they are only minor injuries, nothing too serious. What has really got me worried was the bleeding wound on her shoulder. It was purple around the cut and although it wasn't bleeding too heavily, I knew exactly what that meant. She was poisoned by one of the Beedrill, and if I don't give her the antidote soon she might actually die.

I took the backpack of my back and settled it down on the ground. I rummaged through it, searching frantically for the emergency antidote. Once I finally found it I sprayed it on her wound.

"There that should do it" I said it out loud. However now I have a different problem. There is an unconscious, wounded girl laying on the ground while it is raining and I have no idea who she is. What do I do? Viridian city is still far away and so is Pallet town, there is nobody around to help me and if she isn't moved away from here soon she might get sick. There is the option of bringing her to my house, but that is just absurd! I mean, what the hell am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up? "Oh a found you unconscious on the forest so I decided to bring you to my house." She would freak out and I wouldn't blame her.

But frankly I don't have other options. I sighed in defeat and looked over to Sol and the shiny Charmander. Both were giving me a look of: "You aren't that selfish are you?"

"Okay fine!" I gave in. I then carefully picked her before turning my attention to the two fire type pokemon. "Come on you two. We have been in the rain long enough." They both chirped in happiness and followed me.

Once we finally reached my home, I went upstairs to the guest room and settled her down on the bed. I then proceeded to clean and heal all of the other wounds as well. Once I was finished I decided to go into the kitchen and prepare something, knowing that when she wakes up she will be probably hungry. But before I went down the stairs I looked at her one last time and couldn't suppress a groan. "How am I going to explain this to her when she wakes up?"


	6. A troublesome meeting

Third person POV:

Heather groaned in pain as she regained consciousness. She rubbed her head to try and relieve some of her pain, little to no avail. She fluttered her eyes open and was surprise at her surroundings. She thought she would awake to a bunch of angry pokemon swarming around her in the middle of the woods and trying to attack her. Instead she was lying in a bed in a small, but very charming room. She has no idea how she got there in the first place and was very confused.

She tried to get up but something was stopping her from moving her legs. When she looked at her legs, she saw none other than NightFlame who was sleeping rather peacefully on top of her. "NightFlame? I guess he didn't leave me after all." She thought. She then went ahead and nudged the pokemon awake.

NightFlame gave a loud yawn before shaking himself. Once he opened his eyes and saw Heather awake and unharmed, he gave a happy chirp.

"I am fine." She calmed the happy pokemon. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Before the pokemon could even make any sound, a smooth voice spoke to her.

"Ah, I see you are awake. Good, that means the poison is finally out of your system then."

She turned rigid and slowly turned her head around in the direction of the voice. There at the top of the stairs, stood a very handsome man with medium brown hair, emerald green eyes and tanned skin.

"Hello." He waved casually. As if on instinct, Heather grabbed the lamp beside the bed and ripped it off the plug. She then aimed at him, but he just put his hands in the air, trying to calm her down. "Easy now, there is no need to be violent."

"Who are you? Why have you brought me here? Answer me!" She questioned him.

"Calm down. My name is Alejandro and while I was taking a walk around the route, I found you unconscious being swarmed by an angry horde of Beedrills." He explained. "You got poisoned by one of them and I had to cure you."

"Why? Why would you save some random stranger in the middle of the woods?" She asked in suspicion.

"Would you rather had me leave you out there?" He challenged and Heather's grip on the lamp tightened. "My point is, I just couldn't leave a hurt and possibly dying girl in the middle of the woods." He clarified.

Heather soften her grip on the lamp, understanding the situation she is in. "How did you find me?" She asked more calmly.

"Your Charmander. It lead me right to you." He answered while fixing his gaze to the fire pokemon right beside her. "You are lucky, you know. Most pokemon would probably take the opportunity and leave their trainers. But yours… He is very loyal to you."

Heather slowly put the lamp back on the table, feeling that there was no longer any threat. "I guess he is…." She trailed off while looking back at NightFlame. Alejandro slowly put his hands back down in relief.

"Well… that could have gone better. But anyway, what is your name?" He asked.

"Why should I tell?" Heather asked suspicious of him.

"I gave you my name, it seems only fair that you would give me yours in return." He responded rather smoothly. Heather was just being stubborn, she wanted to be difficult with him because she knew better than to trust strangers. However, she also realizes that if he wanted to harm her is some way, he would have done it while she was unconscious.

"I am Heather. And this is NightFlame." She replied at last.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He teased but seeing the scowl she made he decided to play safely. "It's nice to meet you Heather. Now come along, dinner is almost ready."

He began descending the stairs and Heather, along with NightFlame soon followed. Once downstairs, Heather saw a big, red, lizard like pokemon with a flaming tail tip, sleeping soundly on the couch. Heather takes out her Pokedex to see what pokemon is that.

"Charmeleon, the flame pokemon and the evolved form of Charmander. It mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color." The pokedex said.

"Charmeleon huh? So NightFlame will evolve into a Charmeleon eventually. Not bad" Heather said out loud to herself. NightFlame then approached the sleeping pokemon and poked its sides. The Charmeleon slowly woke up before letting out a loud yawn and narrowing its eyes at NightFlame. He however wasn't aware of the other pokemon aggressive nature, and he happily chirped knowing there is another pokemon of his kind around.

"I wouldn't disturb Sol if I were you. She can get quite cranky if she doesn't get her usual rest." Alejandro answered from the kitchen.

"Sol?" Heather questioned the odd nickname.

"Yeah, it means sun in both Portuguese and Spanish. I thought it would fit her, seeing as she is a fire type and all that." He replied.

"So… you speak Spanish then?" Heather asked.

"I speak many languages but Spanish is my first one." He answered.

"So you aren't from around here?" She concluded.

"That is correct. I am actually from the Hoenn region. Came to Kanto to start my journey and to get away from my family." He answered. Alejandro got two bowels of soup, one for him and one for his guest, and set them down on the table before sitting down. Heather sat down in front of him.

"I hope you like it, I made it myself." He said. They both started to eat in silence, while NightFlame and Sol interacted with each other. After several minutes of silence, Alejandro decided to end it with small talk.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"It's pretty good, I guess…" She trailed off. Heather wasn't the kind that likes to talk much or socialize in that manner, especially with someone she just met.

"Did you just started your journey?" He asked. "I mean, you got a Charmander after all."

"Yeah I did." She simply replied.

"Wow, you must either have the worst luck in the world or you don't know a thing about pokemon." He dared to say.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"I am sorry if you are offended. But what kind of trainer gets themselves into danger like that? And it is the first route!" He said.

"For your information, I was trying to catch a Pidgey when the Beedrill attacked us. But the Pidgey managed to escape, then me and NightFlame split up to try and find it…" She trailed off when Alejandro suddenly interrupted her.

"Wait what! You are telling me that you purposely separated from your only pokemon, in the middle of the woods, to find a mere Pidgey?" He asked in shock. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? The Pidgey could have gone anywhere and there was only the two of us!" She explained to him.

"Oh, I don't know… How about FORGET ABOUT THE DAM PIDGEY AND MOVE ON!" He exclaimed rather loudly. "Don't you know how dangerous the woods can be if you don't have a pokemon with you?" He asked worried.

"Hey sorry, I didn't know. But now that I do…." She trailed off. Heather noticed that Alejandro was narrowing his eyes and gave her a funny look. "What?" She asked.

"You have no idea what you are doing, do you?" He asked while shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" Heather challenged him.

"Well for starters, you separated from your pokemon in the middle of the woods. That wasn't a very smart move Heather." He stated and Heather huffed in anger. "And since you are a rookie trainer, otherwise known as a beginner, I bet you also don't know much about type advantages or any of the basics on pokemon battling. Am I correct?"

"Okay you are right. But I just began my journey and I will learn as I go along. How hard can it be?" She pointed out.

"You could have died out there if I hadn't found you. And it was caused by one single mistake, next time it could be worse." He said.

"What is your point?" She challenged him once again.

"My point Heather, is that you should be more careful." He replied calmly.

"Oh I am fine and I will continue that way. It was just one little mistake that I have learned from." She reassured him.

He just stared at her with a somewhat worried expression. "If you say so." He said before releasing a sigh. Alejandro looked at the clock to see it was already 23:35.

"It is getting late." Heather pointed out. "Guess I should get going. Thanks for hospitality I guess…"

"Wait where are you going?" He asked her.

"I am leaving." She simply replied.

"You are still in no condition to travel. It's late like you said and it is raining quite a lot. I insist for you to stay." He told her.

"But…" She tried to protest but Alejandro interrupted her.

"No buts, I insist. You can continue with your journey in the morning but for now you must rest." He persuaded her. Heather thought for a moment about his offer and decided to just go with it.

"Fine, I will stay. But I will leave in the morning." She said rather sternly.

"Very well then." He agreed. "Well, goodnight Heather. Your room is upstairs."

"Night" She replied.

They both went their separate ways to their respective rooms, along with their pokemon. Once Alejandro got into his bed, he couldn't help but think about the stubborn girl he just saved from the angry horde of Beedrill, and how she foolishly separated from her pokemon just to get a Pidgey. It was at that moment that he realized that if she intends to travel around the region beating gym leaders and become the champion, she would need his help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morning the weather had cleared up and it was a beautiful, sunny day. Both Alejandro and Heather had woken up and went down to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Good morning." Alejandro greeted her.

"Huh… Morning." Heather awkwardly replied.

"I hope you slept nicely." He started.

"It was fine, thanks for asking." She answered.

"Well so what would you like to have?" He asked her. "Eggs? Toast? Cereal?"

"I am fine with cereal." She answered.

Alejandro got the necessary items from the cupboards and settled them down on the table. Before he sat down however, he went back into the kitchen and got a package of pokemon food. He then proceeded to put into two different food bowels and set then down on the floor.

"Sol, Your food is here!" He called his pokemon that was sleeping on the couch. The Charmeleon slowly woke up and stretched her muscles before padding over to her food bowel. "Your pokemon is free to eat as well, I got some for him too." He told Heather.

Heather looked down at NightFlame who was standing close to her. "You heard him, go eat." She ordered him. NightFlame chirped happily before padding over to his own food bowel and stand beside Sol, who was already munching on her food quietly.

Alejandro sat down in front of Heather and they both started to eat their breakfast in silence. That was the case, before Alejandro cleared his throat and started speaking.

"So… I was thinking." He started. "Last night when we talked, I realized you don't have a lot of knowledge about pokemon in general."

"Yeah, and?" Heather pressed on.

"Well, I thought it over and came to the conclusion that… I should go with you." He said. Heather suddenly became very serious.

"Do you think I can't take care of myself? I am sixteen!" She angrily asked him.

"I am sure you can take care of yourself, but only in normal circumstances. When pokemon are involved, I am not so sure." He said in all honesty. "You could have died back there if it weren't for me. Pokemon are wonderful creatures but can also be very dangerous if you don't know what you are dealing with." He pointed out.

"Like I said, I can take care of myself and I definitely don't need your help. I will learn as I go along in my journey." She stated firmly.

Alejandro gave a sigh of defeat. "I understand. Forgive me for my intrusion." He simply replied. Heather gave a look of triumph, thinking that she got him to see reason.

The rest of the morning, they ate and spoke little to each other. When they both finished eating, Heather packed her things and was preparing to leave.

"Thanks for everything, I appreciate it." She started saying.

"It was nothing really." He replied. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" He proposed again.

"Yes, I am 100% sure!" She said rather confident of herself.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye." He said while rubbing the back of his head. "I wish good luck in your journey." He stated while raising his hand to shake hers. Heather shook his hand with her own rather awkwardly.

"Thanks. Well I should get going now if I want to reach Viridian city soon." She stated. "Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

They waved at each other until both she and NightFlame got out of sight from him. Little do they know that this wasn't the last time they would see him. Alejandro reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball.

"Come out Ace!" He called while throwing the poke ball in the air. The poke ball opened and in a flash it revealed the pokemon to be a Pidgeotto. It chirped happily and landed on his arm.

"Find and follow a girl with raven black hair and a shiny Charmander, but don't let them notice you." He ordered. The Pidgeotto nodded before taking flight. Alejandro smirked, he knew Heather wouldn't like it, but it was for her own good. She hasn't realized how much she needed him just yet. With that in mind, he took out his bag and proceeded to follow the trail they just walked by, in hopes of catching up with them.


	7. Friend or stranger?

"Viridian city." I murmured triumphantly as I looked over the city. "We are here at last."

After all the trouble I went through to get here, it is really good to finally reach my destination. Being attacked by a horde of angry Beedrills wasn't very fun. Even worse is to wake up in the house of a total stranger who apparently saved me from said horde. A tall, charming and very handsome stranger indeed… Wait, what am I saying? Focus!

True, he may have been handsome, but he was also very annoying. I mean, how dare he think that I can't take care of myself! I am sixteen. Maybe if you were more careful, you wouldn't have been attacked by those Beedrills and he wouldn't have made that assumption. A voice murmured in my head. True, but I have learned my mistake and I won't do something that foolish ever again. What's worse is that he actually offered to come with me in my journey. As if I need help from a creepy stranger to complete my journey.

So I have refused his offer and made my way to Viridian city, where the first gym waited for me. I have no idea what type does this gym use, but this is the first gym, how hard can it be? However, before going over to the gym and challenge it, I decided to have a training session with NightFlame, who was in great need of some training.

We spend the morning training in a small clearing beside the city. I used some materials I could find around the clearing, such as sticks and leaves to make some practice dummies for NightFlame. After spending some time training, NightFlame finally learned the fire move ember, which is exceptionally useful.

After our training session, we went to the local pokemon center to heal up and have lunch. Once we were done I made my way over to the Viridian city gym.

I let out an anxious sigh as I stood in front of the building. "All right, NightFlame." I spoke. "This is it. Let's see how well our training from earlier pays off."

NightFlame let out a confident chirp as we made our way towards the building. But instead of the doors opening automatically when I approached, it didn't open at all, and I end up slamming my face in the glass door. I back away from the door in confusion. I tried knocking on the door but nothing happened. I was starting to get frustrated.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed in confusion. "Let me in you stupid door!" I then began to hit the door with my bare fists.

"Incredible. I let you go for 3 hours only to find you raging at a door. This must be some kind of record or something." A smooth and familiar voice sounded from behind me.

I slowly turned around to find Alejandro standing a few feet away from where I stood, staring at me incredulously. At first I was shock to find him standing right behind me, but my surprise turned to anger as I realized he had followed me all the way over here.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him. "I thought I told you I didn't want your company in my journey!"

"Yes, I understood that." He went on smoothly, ignoring my rude tone. "However, I couldn't help but notice that you have no understanding on pokemon whatsoever."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I told you I can handle it myself, I don't need your help." I said confidently. "By the way, how were you able to follow me all the way over here without me spotting you?" I asked him curiously.

"I have my ways." He simply replied before whistling and raising his arm out. I was confused by the gesture at first, but suddenly a huge bird like pokemon came down from the sky and landed neatly on his outstretched arm.

I took out my pokedex to see what kind of pokemon is that. "Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws." Said the pokedex.

I was astonished at the Pokémon's description in the pokedex, but soon I started to put the pieces together, and I realized that Alejandro was using it to follow me. How dare he!

"You were following me around using your Pidgeotto?" I asked in rage already knowing the obvious answer.

Alejandro ignored my rage as he slowly took out a poke ball from his pocket and returned his Pidgeotto. "Ace, return." He commanded it as the poke ball opened and enveloped the Pidgeotto in a flash of red, absorbing it back to the poke ball. "Look, I know you aren't very happy in seeing me right now, especially knowing that I was following you." He started but I interrupted him.

"You're dam right I am not happy!" I snarled.

"But, you must understand my reasons." He went on. "Only yesterday I found you almost dying in the rain in the middle of the woods. Do you think I wouldn't worry about you after that? You are going to travel all around the region, facing all of the gym leaders. And yet, I can see you are completely unprepared for such challenges."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Get to the point already! I don't have all day." I growled.

"All I am trying to say is that, unless you have proper training, you will never be able to defeat the gym leaders." He said. "Or worse, you will never be able to even reach the next cities."

I stared at him incredulously. "Oh, so you are offering me, training so I won't be in any danger?" I mockingly asked. "Oh how generous of you." I rolled my eyes.

"No, I am offering to accompany you along your journey." He correct me. "I have more experience than you, when it comes to things such as type advantages, moves and pokemon in general. Admit it Heather, you need me."

"No, I don't need you at all." I growled at him, my patience running thin. "I am absolutely fine without you. Just because of one little mistake you think I can't take care of myself? I don't even know you exactly! You are just some random stranger that saved me, nothing else." I explained my situation to him, hoping he would finally take the hint and leave me the hell alone.

"So you do have some understanding about your surroundings?" He asked while raising his eyebrow. "In that case, you probably already knew that the Viridian city gym has been closed down for a while now, correct?" He asked in mockingly.

I stood frozen. So that's why the gym doors wouldn't open, because it was closed down and I was too stupid to know about it. But I can't let Alejandro have the satisfaction of catching me off guard, so I acted natural.

"Of course I knew it." I scoffed at him.

"Really now?" He asked with a smirk. "Then you also know what type of gym this is, right?"

Shit. I don't know what type of pokemon this gym specializes on it. My only chance is to guess it, but I don't know all the types and I have a big risk of getting it wrong.

"It's bug type?" I tried guessing.

"Ground type." Alejandro corrected me smugly.

"Ground type. Of course, how could I have gotten that mistaken? Silly me." I tried to make an excuse for my last mistake.

"So, now that this gym is closed, where will go next?" He questioned.

"I just travel over to the nest city and challenge the local gym leader." I answered confidently, knowing that is exactly what I will do.

"Which is?" He asked.

I took a moment to answer, trying to recall the names of all the cities in the region, but my mind was foggy and I couldn't remember. What's worse is that I can't even pull out my town map to check, or else he will think that I need his help.

"Cerulean city." I answered some-what confidently.

"Impressive." He murmured. I placed both of my hands in my hips and raised my chin high with pride, thinking I was right after all. "But you know, if I was in your position, which I used to be, I would rather go to Pewter city instead. It is far closer than Cerulean." He teased with a smirk.

I growled at him in frustration. "All right, so may not know a whole lot about Pokemon or my journey for that matter." I shamefully admitted. "But that is no excuse. I am not just going to accept your help, which I don't need by the way, for my journey."

"Wow, chica I didn't know you were so stubborn to the point of not seeing the obvious." He stated.

"I am the one being stubborn?" I snapped. "Look who is talking! The stranger that just won't take no for an answer. Understand that I don't need you nor do I want you to come with me!"

He paused and narrowed his eyes, almost as if he was deep in thought. "Then why don't we make a deal?" He suggested. That pricked my interest. I just can't resist the offer of deals, which I guess is a weakness of mine considering that it was this same interest that got me here in this stupid journey in the first place.

"I'm listening." I told him.

"How about we settle this matter with a little pokemon battle?" He proposed. "After all, if you are so confident about yourself in this journey you won't have any problem defeating me."

"What's the catch?" I asked.

"Considering you only have NightFlame as your pokemon, it will be a one a one battle." He explained. "If you manage to defeat me, I will leave you alone and you may continue your journey."

"And if you win?" I asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Then you will allow me to accompany you on your journey without complaint." He said.

I thought over the deal. If I accept it, there is a big chance that I could lose and I will have to travel with this jerk. But on the other hand, I could get rid of him once and for all. Besides, even if I don't accept the deal, I am sure he will find a way to follow me in my journey weather I like it or not.

He must have noticed that I was thinking over the deal, because he then said. "How about I sweeten the deal?" He proposed. "If I win, we will travel together. But when the time comes for you to challenge the first gym, you will have the opportunity to get rid of me again. If you manage to defeat the gym leader I will return home, but if you lose I remain with you."

"Wait, so let me get this straight." I went. "Not only you are offering me the chance to get rid of you, but you are also giving me a second chance later on to prove you wrong?"

"Pretty much." He answered casually.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All I would have to do is defeat him now and he will be out of my hair forever. And if I lose, which I won't, I will have another chance later on.

"We have a deal." I smirk confidently and shook his hand.

We moved to s secluded clearing in the outskirts of the city, much like the one I used to train NightFlame earlier, for our battle. We stood in front of each other with a few meters separating us.

"Go NightFlame!" I pointed forward and commanded him.

"Char!" NightFlame chirped in excitement and confidence, as he walked to step in front of me.

Alejandro got a Poke ball from his pocket and tossed it in the air.

"Come out, Sol!" He called as the Poke ball opened, and In a bright flash of light, his Charmeleon, otherwise known as Sol, appeared onto the battlefield.

"Char!" It roared loudly in anticipation.

"Do you need a reminder of basic battle rules?" Alejandro asked with a smirk and I glared at him. I may not know much about Pokemon, but I am not stupid. So instead of answering with a witty remark, I commanded NightFlame to attack.

"NightFlame use Ember!" I shout. NightFlame opened his mouth to let out a wind of fire and roared at his opponent, engulfing Sol in the flames. I know that Sol is a fire type, and so fire moves won't make much of an effect on her, but neither can she affect NightFlame with her fire moves.

Alejandro shook his head. "Really Heather? You are going to play dirty now?" He questioned with a monotone voice but with a hint of amusement.

"Oh shut it!" I shout at him. "You are just jealous that I was smart enough to make the first move!"

"So be it then." He spoke. When NightFlame was done, the flames ceased and Sol appeared from the whirlwind of fire. I gasped in shock as I stared at the opposing Pokemon, the ember attack didn't even slightly bruise her, and she just stood still and patiently waited for the move to cease. "You didn't really think that, a fire attack delivered by such a low level Pokemon, could possibly harm Sol, did you?" He asked with a smirk. "Sol, is at a much higher level than your NightFlame, and thus your moves won't make much of an effect on her. For Sol however, she can easily hurt or damage your pokemon without any problem."

I shook my head in disbelief. I won't give up, I will beat him and show him that I am capable on my own. He is just saying this to intimidate me.

"NightFlame, use Scratch!" I ordered him. NightFlame then rushed towards Sol and started scratching and clawing her. She didn't even try to move as NightFlame attacked her. NightFlame continued to attack her until he exhausted himself and began to gasp and rasp for breath. But even then, after all that, Sol continued to remain strong and unaffected by the others attacks.

"That was a good shot there Heather." Alejandro teased with a smirk. "But now is my turn. Sol, use Metal claw!"

Suddenly, Sol's claws became longer and sharper. I didn't have time to react as she slammed her claws down NightFlame's sides and he let out a cry of pain as he landed a few feet away.

"Come on NightFlame!" I urged him to not give up. "Get up, you can still fight!"

NightFlame slowly staggered back to his feet. It just took one move from these sharp claws to severely harm NightFlame. While he already used two moves and it didn't even damage her.

"Sol, use Ember!" Alejandro called.

Sol opened her mouths and let out a wind of flames towards NightFlame, but I was prepared this time.

"Counter it with Ember as well!" I commanded him.

NightFlame opened his mouth to let the flames flow out of it. The stream of flames encountered each other half way and it exploded in a cloud of smoke and ash. I coughed and closed my eyes to protect them from the smoke. Once it cleared away, both Pokemon stood in front of each other, growling and panting.

"Clever move." Alejandro said. "But can you keep it up? Sol use Scratch!"

Sol dashed towards NightFlame with raised claws, ready to swipe them down at him.

"Dodge it!" I ordered him. NightFlame swiftly managed to dodge Sol's swipes but just barely. Mostly because Sol was much faster then him. "Now use Ember again!"

NightFlame opened his mouth and spat out a stream of fire when Sol was close enough to him. He then jumped away from her once he finished. Sol was still intact, not a single scratch visible on her skin. Worse of all, I don't think NightFlame can take much more of this. Sol is obviously too advanced for him and he is already heavily wounded, while she is intact.

"Time to end this." Alejandro said. "Sol, finish it off with Metal claw!"

Once again, Sol's claws lengthened and became sharper as she rushed towards NightFlame, who was clearly too tired to move.

"NightFlame get out of there!" I shout but it was too late. Sol swiped at him, and he cried out in pain as he slammed into the ground with a heavy thud before falling unconscious. I quickly rushed over to him, hoping it was alright.

Although he was heavily wounded, I could see him faintly breathing as his sides moved with each breath. I carefully picked him up.

"Come on, let's take him to the pokemon center." Alejandro said as he approached me.

After the battle, we quickly hurried over to the nearest pokemon center around. While NightFlame was being treated, I sat in the waiting room with Alejandro.

I know what he is about to say, and I am dreading to hear it.

"Well, I guess I won the battle after all." He stated but there was no mocking tone on his voice. He sounded genially serious and concerned.

"Yeah, thanks for the reminder." I sourly answered back.

"I know you aren't happy with the way things turned out." He trailed off as I interrupted him.

"Of course I am not happy!" I snapped at him. "Not only I was humiliated in battle, but my only pokemon was seriously injured and now I will have to travel with a complete stranger that I literally met just yesterday!"

"Yes, I understand your anger." He went on. "But we made a deal, and you knew the consequences of the battle. Losing is just another part of being a trainer."

"That doesn't make it any less painful to my pride." I muttered under my breath.

"Experience will come to you as time goes on." He explained. "You celebrate your victories, and learn from your defeats. That's what improvement is. And if it makes you feel any better, you lasted longer than I thought."

That pricked my interest. "Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, for such a low level Pokemon that went up against Sol. NightFlame lasted rather well." He admitted. "With a little more training, I am sure NightFlame will be able to defeat her."

The pokemon center bell rang out and I went to the counter to pick up NightFlame, who was looking much better than before. I pat his head slightly before setting him back down on the ground.

"You are ready to go?" Asked Alejandro.

I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. "Yes I am." I said at last. "Where are we heading next then?" I asked him.

"We are heading to Pewter city." He replied. "But we will have to pass through Viridian forest first."

I nodded and we began to head off from Viridian city and towards the next route. Alejandro might have won the battle, but I will defeat the gym leader and prove him wrong. Next stop, Viridian forest.

**Hey what is up guys? This is Flower1815 here, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry if I take too long to update it. It's just that I have recently acquired the rare disease known as righters block, and thus I am having a bit of trouble coming up with ideas for my stories. But I still work hard on them. I know the story up to this point hasn't been all that exciting, but I assure you that next chapter, things will start to move on at last. Just one last thing, could you guys post nickname suggestions down below on the review? I have already planned which pokemon they will have along the journey, but I admit I am having quite a bit of trouble coming up for nicknames, so leave your suggestions below. Anyway, I appreciate your support and I will see you guys later! ;)**


	8. Viridian forest

Alejandro and I, along with NightFlame, started to make our way over to Pewter city. But to get there, we'll first have to pass through Viridian forest.

After leaving the city we walked through route 2, and now we are finally at the entrance of the forest. Although I don't really like nature and camping, I've got to admit, this forest looks incredible. I wonder what kind of pokemon live here?

"Alright, Viridian forest." Alejandro murmured confidently. "Now listen here Heather, don't stray away or you will get lost unless you know exactly where you're going, and be sure to keep NightFlame close to you at all times." He explained.

I scowled at him. "I may have lost the battle, but that doesn't mean you get to order me around!" I snapped. "I am not a child!"

"Right." He spoke with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

We continued to make our way through the forest, making sure that NightFlame doesn't wander off, but also keeping an eye out for any wild pokemon.

"Heather, you never had the chance to capture a wild pokemon before, had you?" Alejandro suddenly asked.

"Like I said before, I was trying to capture a Pidgey when I was attacked by a horde of Beedrill." I answered before looking around wearily. "There aren't any Beedrill around here, are there?" I asked, not wanting a repeat of the past experience.

"There might be, but they are very rare." He replied calmly. "But I must warn you, there are a lot of bug type pokemon in this forest."

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "My favorite type out of all of them."

As we continued walking, I suddenly heard the sound of a shaking bush coming from right beside me. My hand went and grabbed one of the empty poke balls inside my pocket instinctively. Just as I was about to throw it, Alejandro stopped my procedure.

"Not yet Heather." He instructed. "First, you got to use NightFlame in order to weaken the other pokemon."

I wanted to throw him a sharp, witty remark, but I didn't want to scare away the wild pokemon hidden in the bush. So I just simply nodded with a glare. I motioned for NightFlame to step forward and prepare to attack whatever is inside the bush.

"NightFlame, use scratch!" I pointed towards the bush and shouted. NightFlame dashed towards the bush and jumped inside. The bush rattled a bit before a small brown pokemon was tackled out of the bush, and landed on the ground with a thud. NightFlame appeared from the bush and landed beside the strange pokemon.

"What pokemon is that?" I asked out loud.

Just as I was about to take out my Pokedex, Alejandro interrupted me. "Heather quick! Throw the poke ball now in order to catch it!" He shouted from behind me. "Do it now, before it has a chance to escape!"

I decided to forget about the pokedex and go directly with the poke ball, I tossed it in the direction of the wild pokemon. The poke ball bounced off of it, before opening and enveloping it inside it.

"Yes!" I shouted in triumph.

"Not so fast Heather." Alejandro said. "The poke ball must shake at least three times in order to confirm the capture of a wild pokemon."

With that new information in mind, I began to focus on the now shaking poke ball, hoping it wouldn't break out. One shake, two shakes, three shakes… The confirmation click sounded off the poke ball and I jumped in the air in happiness.

"Yes, I finally caught a pokemon!" I shouted in triumph as I jumped around.

"Keep quiet, you'll scare away all the wild pokemon like this." Alejandro scolded, but I chose to ignore him.

I went ahead and picked up the poke ball of the ground. I decided to let it out momentarily just to see what it was.

"Get out now!" I shouted before tossing the poke ball in the air. The poke ball opened and let out a shiny ray of light that soon transformed into the small brown pokemon I manage to catch.

The pokemon chirped curiously and I took out the pokedex from my pocket. "Weedle, the hairy pokemon. It's a bug and poison type, often found in forests and grasslands, eating leaves. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head used to inject poison."

I stared in disbelief at the pokedex. "Bug type? I caught a bug type? Out of all the types there are in this world, I just had to capture the one with the weakest of the types!" I growled in annoyance. "Bug and poison type, what am I going to do with a bug and poison type? What a waste of poke ball!"

The Weedle begun to tear up a bit and crawl away from me in both fear and sadness in its black beady eyes.

"Heather clam down." Alejandro tried to reassure me. "This was just practice for when you find a pokemon you really want. Besides, you don't know, you might need to use Weedle in a future battle."

"Calm down? You just made me waste one of my poke balls in a useless pokemon!" I snapped at him. "If you had allowed me to use my pokedex before capturing it, I would've known it was worthless! But oh no, you have to capture it because you don't understand anything about pokemon! Well, I may not know much about pokemon, but I know for a fact that bug types are the weakest of the bunch. Am I not correct on that fact?" I challenged him with a sneer.

Alejandro let out an exasperated sigh before replying. "You are correct on that fact." He went on. "Bug types are the weakest out of all the 18 types out there."

"You see? So what use do I have for a useless pokemon?" I questioned as I gestured to the small, weak brown pokemon who was looking up at me with a broken expression.

"You may never know if you don't give it a chance." Alejandro argued. "Bug types may be one of the weakest types out there, but if they are trained correctly they can be a real challenge to face off."

"Oooh, I am so terrified of bug pokemon." I mocked his statement. "Please don't use bug types against me, I am defenseless with my fire type pokemon! Oh, c'mon Alejandro what kind of threat can they possibly pose?"

"Are you forgetting the fact that you got nearly killed by a horde of bug type pokemon?" Alejandro asked with a smirk.

"That was different!" I reasoned. "It was a horde, and they were not this… thing." I pointed to the now crying Weedle by my feet.

"How can you be so cruel to pokemon like that?" Alejandro questioned.

"It's not cruelty to dislike certain kinds of pokemon!" I retorted. "Is just a matter of opinion."

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep well at night." Alejandro muttered while rolling his eyes in disbelief. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"Release it, obviously." I answered. "I don't have time or use for a weak pokemon."

"Really?" Alejandro asked with a smirk. "I'm not so sure you'll do that."

"Why do you think otherwise?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to look behind you?" He pointed out. I was at first confused by what he was saying, but when I turned around, I see NightFlame patting the sad Weedle in the back in a comforting manner.

"It would seem like NightFlame already befriended Weedle." Alejandro said. "It would be a real shame if their trainer were to separate them now."

I glanced back at Alejandro with a frown. "I hate you." I muttered unamused. Alejandro just smirked and shrugged. "Alright, fine I'll take the damn Weedle along. Now, return." I said as I pulled out my poke ball and called Weedle back.

"Are you going to nickname it?" Alejandro asked.

"Don't push it!" I growled. "I'll take Weedle along, but that doesn't mean I care for it."

"Suit yourself."

We continued to make our way through the forest. I was on the lookout for any USEFUL wild pokemon in the area, but unfortunately there were no signs of any pokemon around. Which was strange, considering we are on a forest, you would think there would be many wild pokemon wandering around this area.

Before I knew it, the sun began to set in the horizon. I hear Alejandro sigh beside me, before taking out the bag from his back and setting it down on the ground.

"It's getting late." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious, captain genius." I scoffed.

"It's not safe to wander around the forest after dark." He stated. "We'll have to camp out here for the night. Then we'll leave first thing in the morning."

I slowly turned towards him. "I'm sorry? Camping?" I repeated. "There is no way I'm camping out here, in a dark spooky forest, and filled with bug pokemon!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Heather." Alejandro said. "It will be better for us to spend the night here rather than stumbling through the forest in the pitch dark."

"Can't we just hurry our pace up, and spend the night in Pewter city instead?" I complained.

"We are not even remotely close to reaching the city yet." Alejandro pointed out. "We just reached half-way point. If we rest here, we can get an early start in the morning, and by the time we reach Pewter city it will be early enough for you to challenge the gym leader."

I wanted to argue, convince him somehow for us to continue on our way, but I know that in the end his plan was far better than mine, and so I silently complied.

While Alejandro was setting up our camp site, I went to look for firewood. I was able to find enough wood to start a campfire, and accompanied by NightFlame, I made my way back to our campsite. However, just as I was making my way back, I heard the sound of rustling bushes coming from right behind me.

I slowly glanced back, being cautious not to make any sudden movements or noises. Finally, this could be my chance to catch an actual useful pokemon. I took out a poke ball from my pocket as I slowly approached. I wanted to get a better look at the pokemon before catching it.

All of a sudden, I see small beady yellow eyes peering at me from inside the bush. Before I could react, the creature suddenly jumped out from within the bush and was near my face.

I screamed in alarm and freaked out. I dropped all the firewood I was carrying, and run away from the creature, dropping my poke ball in the process. I run as fast as I could, with NightFlame by my side. I got so startled by the Pokémon's sudden movement that it totally made me forget the fact that NightFlame was with me, and everything happened so fast I didn't even had the chance to take a good look at it.

"Heather? What is it?" Alejandro asked once he saw me freaking out. "What happened?"

"I-I saw so-something! It came o-out of the bu-bush and ju-jumped towards m-me!" I stammered in shock.

"Where?" He asked again.

"Over this way! Somewhere in the bushes!" I said and began to show him the way. I dislike Alejandro, in fact I hate him for nosing in on my progress. But I rather have him handle the creepy pokemon instead of me.

That's another weakness of mine, I can be easily startled. Sure, I may appear tough and unafraid in the outside, but on the inside I can be very afraid. Although I like to watch horror movies once in a while and may appear to be uninterested, I have trouble sleeping afterwards.

I showed Alejandro the bush and immediately went behind him in order to avoid any jumping pokemon. Alejandro slowly approached the bush and parted the leaves apart. I held my breath in anticipation, almost expecting for a pokemon to jump on him. I smirked at the thought of Alejandro being attacked by a wild pokemon, maybe then he'll think twice about his pokemon knowledge.

"I don't see anything, Heather." Alejandro murmured while looking around. "Are you sure you saw something?"

"Of course I did!" I snapped at him. "Do you think I would make up a silly story out of boredom?"

"Well, then the pokemon must have been just as startled as you, and ran off somewhere." Alejandro concluded.

"Well, good riddance!" I growled. I then noticed the poke ball I dropped on the ground, and crouched down to pick it up. "Ah great, my poke ball is all dirty now." I muttered half-annoyed.

I took out a small handkerchief from my pocket and proceeded to clean the poke ball.

"Say, what happened to all the firewood I told you to fetch?" Alejandro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno, I left around here somewhere." I shrugged. "I must've dropped it when the pokemon jumped out on me."

As I was cleaning away the dirty from my poke ball, I accidently pressed the release button. Suddenly the poke ball opened and a bright flash of light appeared. Once the light cleared away, standing in front of me was a tiny green and yellow pokemon, with beady yellow eyes that I immediately recognized.

I fell backwards in alarm and backed away from the pokemon. "That's it! That's the pokemon I saw and jumped at me!" I shouted while pointing at it.

The pokemon tilted its head while looking at me curiously, while Alejandro stared down at it with an unamused expression. "That's it? That's the big, scary pokemon that jumped on you?" He questioned. "A Caterpie? Really, Heather?"

"Caterpie?" I repeated before pulling out my pokedex from my pocket.

"Caterpie, the worm pokemon. A bug type pokemon, it is covered with a green skin. When it grows, it sheds the skin, covers itself with silk, and becomes a cocoon." Said the pokedex.

"Bug type? Another bug type? Really?!" I shouted in disbelief. "Another useless bug type, how great! That's exactly what I needed!"

"I find it kind of ironic the fact that, just a few moments ago you were so spooked out by just a mere bug type that you seem to hate so much." Alejandro pointed out with a smirk.

"I wasn't spooked!" I growled. "Just startled is all. I didn't expect a random pokemon to jump out on me out of nowhere." I tried to excuse but I knew he wasn't buying it.

"Right, whatever you say heather." He muttered in suspicion and I huffed in annoyance, but I didn't press it further.

"What's worse is that, this one is not even a dual type! At least the other one was also a poison type, but this one is just plain bug. Great!" I muttered. "Is this my burden? Is this some sort of curse, or perhaps punishment for all the bad things I've done? To travel around the region against my will with all sorts of bad company by my side?" I spoke while looking up at the darkening sky in lament.

"Oh come on Heather, NightFlame is a good companion." Alejandro tried to reason.

"I am not referring to him, I'm talking about you!" I growled at him.

Alejandro didn't respond as he just stared at me with an unamused expression. I sighed in defeat as I pulled out the poke ball again and called the Caterpie back.

"I'm guessing you aren't nicknaming that one either." Alejandro murmured.

"How'd you guess?" I answered.

We picked the firewood and carried back to our campsite. The tents were already set up when I arrived, and I put the firewood down in the center.

"NightFlame, use ember to start the fire!" I ordered.

"Char!" He chirped in response before letting out small flames out of his mouth, setting the firewood on fire.

"Nicely done." Alejandro praised, but I huffed and ignored him.

I sat down near the bonfire with NightFlame right beside me, and away from Alejandro. I took out a granola bar from my bag and started to eat in silence, with the only sound between us being the cackle of the fire.

"So, what did you mean when you said you had to travel across the region against your will?" Alejandro suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Back there, you mentioned being forced to go traveling around the region." He explained. "Care to elaborate?"

"Why should i?" I challenged him. "Is it also part of our deal? To reveal all of my life's secret to you?"

"No, I just thought it would do some good for us to get to know each other a little better." He reasoned. "Considering we'll be traveling together now…"

He trailed off as I interrupted him. "For now. Don't you forget it that as part of our deal, if I defeat the Pewter city gym leader you'll leave me alone to travel all by myself." I pointed out to him. "So in that case, I don't have to say anything about myself to you."

With all that said, we just stood there in silence once again, just staring at the fire. That was the case, until Alejandro started talking again...

"As I have already mentioned it to you before, I am from the Hoenn region. I used to live in Petalburg city with my family." Alejandro began. "My father, Norman, is the gym leader of the city. He specializes in using normal type pokemon. He was never really too much at home, so it was only me, my mother and two older brothers."

I listened to him ramble about his past, and I honestly don't know why I don't interrupt, or shut him up but instead I am quietly listening to his story.

"My eldest brother, Carlos, is a professional soccer player. And then there is Jose, my other brother. We don't really get along all that well. He's always taunting me, calling me Al and being better than me at everything." He went on. "That's why I left home once I was old enough and came here to Kanto, to get away from then. I wanted to make an identity for myself, to prove Jose and my father how much I could be."

"By living alone in a small house near Viridian city?" I asked him with a playful taunt.

"That was after I went on my own journey. I didn't get too far however, just after obtaining my second badge, I gave up and decided to have a charming, simple life." He said.

"Gave up?" I repeated. "Why?"

"I just didn't see any reason to continue on." He answered. "I mean, when you come down to it, what is there to gain from all of your effort? Becoming the region champion, to be the strongest pokemon trainer in the whole region and being famous. That's it. There is nothing else to it, and everyone wants to achieve the same goal, so what's the point?"

"But didn't you want to stand out from your family?" I asked him. "Wasn't that the whole point of coming here? To show them how good you can be? What else did you expect to gain from a journey aside from that?"

"I don't know, I guess I was expecting a little too much from my journey." He admitted. "I was hoping that perhaps by going on my own pokemon journey and becoming the champion, I could really stand out from the rest of them. But what else is there aside from being champion? What am I supposed to do afterwards?"

He does have a good point. What is anyone supposed to do after becoming champion? I have had the same opinions as him way before starting this stupid journey. Everyone that goes on a pokemon journey all go for the same reason, to become the region's champion. If everyone sets out to do the same thing, then what's the point at all?

"Well, I told you about myself. Now it is your turn to tell me about yourself." Alejandro spoke.

"If memory serves me right, I told you there was no need for us to share private information with the other." I pointed out. "So on that note, I don't actually have to tell you anything."

"Perhaps not tonight." He went on. "But who knows? Maybe another day you'll grow a heart and decide to open up to someone."

I scoffed at the idea and rolled my eyes. "Right, in your dreams." I retorted.

"I am a very patient guy, I can wait." He said with a grin. "Well, it's late and we'll have to get up and ready early tomorrow morning. We should get some rest, night."

"Night." I muttered before getting in my own tent with NightFlame, who curled up on top of my lap once I laid down. I would have pushed him away, but I was far too tired to argue and just let it go by.

I recalled all of today's event: Alejandro's challenge, walking around the forest, capturing two pokemon and learning more about Alejandro. I still don't know what to do with the bug pokemon I caught, I can't just abandon them, even I am not that cruel. But I don't have any use for them, nor do I really expect them to be strong enough to hold themselves in battle. But perhaps I could give them a chance, one chance, to prove themselves good enough to use.

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me. With the prospect of new pokemon, and the gym challenge of tomorrow.

**Hey guys, this is Flower1815 here! How are you guys? It's been a long time since the last time I updated this story, I'm very sorry for that. But after days attempting to write this chapter, and suffering from writers block made it kind of difficult but I finally did it! So now I need your guys help, I need nickname suggestions for both Weedle and Caterpie, leave your suggestions down below on the reviews. So that's it guys, I hope you guys enjoy it, thank you for your support and have a nice day. See ya later! :D**


	9. The electric devil

**No one's POV:**

By the exit of Viridian forest, near Pewter city, there was a truck with unknown origins, and even more mysterious plans. There were men wearing dark clothes, and they were moving all kinds of metal cages into the truck. Said cages were all different sizes and shapes, each containing various types of pokemon.

The truck was almost full by the time the sun began to rise over the horizon. But their job was far from over, they still have to transport their cargo to their headquarters. The only thing that seemed to slow their progress down, was the remaining cage, which has yet to be transferred into the truck.

"Hurry it up, will you?" A woman with red hair and dark clothes, just like the others, snapped. "We don't have all day! We need to get our catch back to our headquarters. You know the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting!"

The men were attempting to carry the last cage into the truck, but it seemed to be proving far more difficult than they originally planned. "We are trying ma'am! But this stupid rat won't stop slamming around in the cage." One of them said.

The woman laughed at their incompetence. "What's wrong, boys?" She mocked. "Is the rat proving to be too much for two grown man to handle it?"

"This one is nothing like the others, ma'am!" The other man said. "The boss will be happy with our catch! This rat far more powerful than any other of its species!"

Just as he said that, the cage suddenly lighted up with a bright yellow light. The men that were responsible for carrying it, started to scream in pain as the electric energy coming from inside the metal cage, began to shock them. They immediately let go of the grate, dropping it to the ground.

Upon impact, the cage suddenly opened up. The various lightning rays coming from within it, became even more agitated, as a small, yellow, rodent like pokemon suddenly run out from the cage in lightning speed, and tried to make its way into the forest.

"Warning, we've got a containment breach! All grunts direct your attention to fugitive target!" The woman snapped through her walkie-talkie. The warehouse turned alive with movement, as the grunts attempted to recapture the speedy pokemon.

"Zubat go!" One of the grunts shouted before tossing his poke ball in the air, and releasing a small bat like pokemon.

"Come on out Koffing!" Another grunt shouted, releasing a round purple pokemon.

"Zubat, use air cutter!" One grunt ordered. The Zubat began to flap its wings rapidly, creating powerful gusts of wind in the direction of the fleeing pokemon.

The opposing pokemon suddenly drifted to a stop, it turned around and faced them.

"Now use confuse ray!" The same grunt shouted.

"Koffing, use poison gas to subdue it!" The other shouted.

The Zubat produced a small glowing orb from its mouth and launched towards the opposing pokemon, while the Koffing started to produce a toxic gas.

Both moves were meant to stop the other pokemon from escaping, by confusing and poisoning it. But they underestimated its strength. The pokemon proved to be way too fast for them, as it dodged both their moves and electrocuted them. Ultimately winning the match, before dashing away into the forest.

"It's getting away!" One of the men pointed out.

"What are our orders?" Another asked.

"Leave it!" The woman said. "We can't waste our time by chasing it right now. The boss is waiting for our client's next shipment, and I intend for us to deliver it in time."

"But that pokemon is rare!" A man argued. "And it just proved itself to be extremely useful for our organization!"

"I said, leave it!" The woman snapped. "I gave you all an order, and as your superior, I expect you all to obey me. Have I made myself clear here?"

"Yes, admin Ariana." The men all said in unison.

"Good. I'm glad you finally understand." She said mockingly. As the men began to once again return to their duty of delivering their cargo. The woman, Ariana, stopped one of them from carrying on. "I have a job for you…"

**Heather's POV:**

I was woken up from my slumber by the bright rays of the sun that seeped without any problem through the trees. I groaned in annoyance. This is one of the many reasons why I hate camping. It only takes the sun's rise in order to awake you. Back home, i could sleep through the morning without any problem. Even despite the fact that the sun had already rised and it was afternoon.

I wanted to go back to sleep, but soon I began to feel an annoying poke at my side. I tried to shrug it off. But it was insistent. I opened up my eyes only to find Alejandro towering over me while holding a stick. I immediately scowled.

"You better have a very good reason for you to be poking my sides with a stick, Alejandro." I growled at him.

"I do. It's already morning." He answered. "We should get going, so by the time we reach Pewter city it will be lunch time already."

I rolled my eyes at his statement, but got up nonetheless. I shook away the dirt and dust that was stuck to my clothes. "What about breakfast?" I asked him.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes, as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small amount of berries that were encased in a plastic bag. He tossed them over to me.

"When and where did you get this?" I asked him curiously while I opened the bag and pulled out a couple of berries.

"While you were fetching firewood yesterday, I finished setting up the camp and decided to look for food." He explained. "I found a berry bush and I was trying to harvest enough for the both of us. That was the case before a scream alarmed me that something horrible happened." He finished with a smirk.

"Oh will you shut up about that already?" I groaned.

After I finished eating (and giving some of the berries to NightFlame), I got up and picked up my bag.

"You ready to continue on then?" Alejandro asked me.

"Yeah." I simply answered before punching his arm.

"Ouch!" He yelped as he rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"You didn't give me a good enough reason." I replied casually with a smirk as I walked past him.

**(Time skip)**

"Are we there yet?" I asked, as we pushed on through more bushes.

"Close. But not yet." Alejandro replied.

I groaned in frustration and slumped down towards the ground. NightFlame was just as tired as I, it seems, as he copied my movements and sat down next to me.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I muttered. "We have been walking through this stupid forest forever now! How long until we get to Pewter city?"

"Well, perhaps if you stopped complaining and walked more." He began saying. "We would have reached the city by now."

"Whatever." I muttered while rolling my eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

Alejandro sighed in exasperation. "If my assumption is correct, we are just a few meters away from reaching the city." He finally answered. "If we hurry up now, we can leave the forest at last!"

At this, I quickly got off the ground and up to my feet. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of this stupid forest!" I said.

Just as we continued to make our way out of the forest, i noticed NightFlame stopped walking and was looking around in alarm.

"Come on NightFlame!" I urged him on. "We are almost out of here, so let's keep going!"

"Char?" He chirped while looking around, almost as if he was looking for something.

"Something wrong?" Alejandro asked once he noticed we stopped walking.

"I'm not sure." I responded. "What's wrong NightFlame?" I asked the pokemon. I would be lying if I said his behavior wasn't creeping me out. Deep down I was afraid that perhaps a horde of Beedrills were coming for us.

But instead of hearing the dreadful sound of flapping wings or the angry buzzing of the bug horde, I only heard the sound of grass being crunched under someone's… or something's footsteps, and bushes being rustled.

"Could it be… a wild pokemon?" I murmured quietly, only loud enough for Alejandro to hear. "I sure do hope it's not a bug type this time."

I held my breath in anticipation as the sound of rustling bushes grew louder and louder, before abruptly stopping. For a moment I thought that the mysterious pokemon ran off to a different direction. But I was proven wrong, when all of a sudden a small pokemon came dashing out of the bushes and towards us.

The pokemon slowed down when it first noticed us, and tried to side step in order not to crash against us. We took a step back in alarm, and the other pokemon stopped and looked up to us, almost as if it was analyzing us. I took the opportunity, and did the same.

The pokemon in question was small, has pointed ears, and its fur was entirely yellow, with the exception of its bright red cheeks.

"Wow, it's a Pikachu!" Alejandro exclaimed in astonishment. "I have never seen one face to face. They are usually very rare."

"Pikachu, huh?" I said as I take out my Pokedex.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokemon, It's an electric type." The pokedex stated. "It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt."

"Finally, I found a pokemon that is not a bug type around here." I cheered. "Alright Pikachu, prepared to be captured by my own hand!" I challenged it.

The Pikachu seemed to glare at my statement, and spark of electricity began to appear from its cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Heather?" Alejandro asked while putting his hand on my shoulder. "I mean, we are still somewhat far from Pewter, and if NightFlame were to get seriously injured, he might not make the trip to the nearest pokemon center."

"I know what I am doing, Al!" I growled at him. "I am going to capture that Pikachu, no matter what!"

He was at first startled by my outburst, but then he seem to turn angry for some reason.

"Don't call me Al!" He warned with a glare.

"Geh, what's gotten into you?" I muttered. "Stand back and enjoy the show. This will be over in a minute."

As I turned and walked away from him, I heard him muttering curses under his breath, but I chose to ignore it.

"Are you up for this, NightFlame?" I questioned.

"Char!" He chirped in confirmation before standing between the Pikachu and myself.

"NightFlame, use ember!" I shouted.

NightFlame opened his mouth and let out the flames in the direction of the Pikachu. But the Pikachu managed to dodge the flames with incredible speed. I stared in shock.

"It's using quick attack to dodge the flames." Alejandro pointed out. "Very impressive for a wild pokemon."

Before I could process his words, I was brought back to the situation at hand by the painful cry of NightFlame, as he was slammed by the speedy Pikachu.

While NightFlame was slammed into the ground, the Pikachu decided to evade anymore conflict, because it darted right past us and into the bushes.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted after it. "The battle is not done yet!"

"Yes it is." Alejandro suddenly spoke.

I turned around to ask what he meant, when I see him crouched holding NightFlame in his arms.

"NightFlame suffered a heavy blow from that quick attack." Alejandro explained. "That Pikachu is obviously too much for him. We should go to Pewter city now."

"No! I want that Pikachu!" I protested. "It's a rare and powerful pokemon, I won't lose this chance on capturing it!"

"What? Are you serious?" Alejandro exclaimed in alarm. "Are you really willing to risk the wellbeing of your pokemon just so you can catch a rare one? Leave it!"

"No! I won't leave it! It couldn't have gotten far, we can still follow it!" I argued. "Besides NightFlame doesn't seem that badly injured. He can totally take another try in capturing it."

"You don't know that for sure." Alejandro retorted.

"Yeah I do. He's my pokemon after all, not yours." I pointed out. "So what do you say NightFlame? Do you think you can handle another go?"

NightFlame slowly got off of Alejandro's grasp and onto his feet. "Char!" He chirped in determination while looking up at me expectantly.

"See? He is totally up to it!" I said. "Now let's go after that Pikachu before we lose it!"

Just as I was about to head into the direction the Pikachu ran off to, Alejandro stopped me by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Haven't you learn anything about going after pokemon in the middle of the woods?" Alejandro questioned. "You may fancy searching for a single pokemon all over the forest, but I have a better idea."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, Alejandro takes a poke ball out of his pocket and tossed it in the air.

"Come on out, Ace!" He called. The poke ball opened and a flash of light appeared, once it cleared away, a Pidgeotto stood in front of us. I recall being the same Pidgeotto that Alejandro used to track me down after leaving his house the day before.

"Ace, track down the Pikachu." He ordered. "Small, yellow pokemon, can't miss. Then come back to us."

"Pidge!" He chirped in understanding before taking to the skies.

"Now all we've got to do is follow him." Alejandro spoke. "Way more practical then stumbling through the woods."

"Whatever." I scoffed and rolled my eyes unimpressed, before going off to the direction Ace just went to.

We chased the Pikachu down, careful not to trip on any branches while looking up to the sky for Ace.

"Heather, I understand your determination in catching this Pikachu." Alejandro began saying. "But I think you should go easier on NightFlame. If you make him fight battles that he's not strong enough to face, he'll overwork himself out."

"He's fine." I dismissed his argument. "I just asked him if he was okay to carry on, and he agreed with me."

"There is a difference between in being okay to carry on, and forcing yourself to carry on just to please the one you look up to." He said rather grimly.

"What are saying?" I looked back at him with a confused expression.

"I can see his expression whenever he looks at you, Heather. I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." He continued. "NightFlame adores you, and I fear the only reason he agreed in facing that Pikachu again, was so he could make you happy."

"Well, if he wants to prove himself, who am I to deny his wishes?" I muttered.

"Maybe you should give NightFlame a break. At least for now." Alejandro reasoned. "Perhaps this is the perfect time for you to give a chance to some of your other pokemon."

"Oh sure, and risk losing that Pikachu for a second time today, or worst, forever. Yeah, no thank you." I muttered.

"Well, sooner or later you'll have to realize that you can't depend all of your battles onto only one of your pokemon." He said.

I rolled my eyes at his puny attempts in reasoning with me, and tried to ignore him. Suddenly the sky seemed to light up with a streak of bright yellow light.

"That's an electric attack, Thundershock!" Alejandro suddenly exclaimed. "The Pikachu is near."

He was then interrupted by the sound of a cry in distress. We look up to the sky once again only to find Ace expertly dodging the electric attacks, but still in distress.

"Hold on, Ace!" Alejandro shouted in reassurance to his pokemon.

"Let's go!" I commanded. We then proceeded to run in the direction of where all that lightning was coming from. We ended up reaching an open clearing, where the Pikachu was shooting Thundershocks from its body, trying to hit Ace in midair.

"Good job Ace!" Alejandro called. "Now return!" He pulled out his poke ball and called Ace back. The Pikachu then finally noticed us at the edge of the clearing.

"Alright Pikachu, there is no escape for you this time!" I shouted in determination. "You're up NightFlame!"

"Char!" He chirped in confirmation and went to stand in front of me.

The Pikachu suddenly bolted towards us in lightning speed. It was using quick attack.

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

NightFlame narrowly dodged the attack by side stepping in the last moment. But the Pikachu continuously attempted to land a hit, and NightFlame's fatigue became more evident by each attempt.

"Use ember!" I shouted.

NightFlame then spewed flames out of his mouth, and the Pikachu got off guard as the flames made contact with it.

"Yes! Now is our chance!" I cheered. "Use scratch!"

NightFlame then rushed towards the Pikachu and scratched it on its side. The Pikachu let out a whimper of pain.

"No!" Alejandro shouted in alarm. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

Alejandro pointed towards the NightFlame, I looked to see what he meant when I see sparks of electricity running through NightFlame's body.

"What's happening?" I questioned in alarm.

"Don't you know that if you use a physical attack on a Pikachu." He explained. "There is a 30% of chance that the pokemon will get paralyzed!"

I proceeded his words and realized what it meant. "How was I supposed to know that?" I questioned him angrily.

Alejandro face palmed in response. "I should have known." He simply muttered.

I was then brought back to the battle, as the Pikachu used quick attack on NightFlame and slammed him to the ground.

"NightFlame use Ember again!" I shouted.

NightFlame twitched and attempted to let out the flames from his mouth, but the paralysis made him unable to move. The Pikachu then started to charge up electricity in its body, it was going to use Thundershock!

"Dodge it NightFlame!" I urged him, but it was too late. The Pikachu then let out the electricity run free from its body, and aimed it straight towards NightFlame. I could only watch as NightFlame received the full capacity, and he cried out in pain.

When the Pikachu was done, NightFlame kneeled in pain. He hasn't fainted yet, but he was so badly injured and with the paralysis to add insult to injury, it just made things worse for him.

I then recalled what Alejandro told me before, and could finally see the true meaning to his words.

_"Maybe you should give NightFlame a break. At least for now." Alejandro reasoned. "Perhaps this is the perfect time for you to give a chance to some of your other pokemon."_

With a heavy sigh I let go of my pride momentarily. "NightFlame return!" I called him back.

"Char?" He chirped questionly while looking back at me.

"That's enough from you now, you did a good job." I explained. "You deserve some rest."

NightFlame slowly made his way back to me, where he just laid down. I then took out two poke balls from my pocket, both containing pokemon whom I believe to be worthless. But now I am giving them the perfect opportunity to prove otherwise.

"Come on out!" I shouted while tossing both poke balls to the air. The opened and released Weedle and Caterpie, both chirped in excitement.

"You're using both of them?" Alejandro asked while he was applying a potion over NightFlame.

"With a pokemon so powerful, I'll need all the help I can get at this point." I pointed out.

The Pikachu then jumped in the air and prepared another Thundershock.

"Dodge it!" I commanded them.

They were able to crawl out of the way in time, as the Thundershock hit the ground instead, leaving behind a burned spot.

"Now use string shot!" I shouted.

Both pokemon chirped before shooting out a silk tread from their mouths, enveloping the Pikachu in it. The Pikachu attempted to break the silk away by using Thundershock again, but it stayed on. The Pikachu then started to rush towards Weedle by using quick attack.

"Dodge it Weedle!" I shouted.

As the Pikachu approached at full speed, Weedle was able to move to the side effortlessly.

"I see what you did. You used string shot from both of your pokemon to slow it down." Alejandro commented. "Very impressive."

"Yeah, I guess I am just full of surprises." I said. "Now Weedle, use poison sting!"

Weedle then rushed towards Pikachu with his head aimed straight at him. But the Pikachu took me by surprise when it leaned a bit to the side, not enough to dodge the attack, but when Weedle landed the blow, it accidently ripped out the silk tread from the string shot. Making Pikachu return to its full speed.

"No!" I shouted in anger and disbelief.

The Pikachu seemed to be almost smirking at my incompetence as a pokemon trainer. When I began to prepare for the rest of my pokemon to receive a beating just as bad as NightFlame's, the Pikachu suddenly seemed rather ill.

"The poison sting!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Pikachu may have been able to use Weedle's attack to its advantage and free itself from string shot. But it got poisoned in the process as well."

"Alright then Caterpie, lets finish it off with a tackle!" I shouted.

Caterpie then rushed towards Pikachu and slammed it to the ground. The Pikachu was so weak by the previous blows it received and now by the poison, that it didn't even have enough strength to dodge.

Now this is my chance! I take out a poke ball from my bag and tossed it towards the Pikachu. It bounced harmlessly off its head before enveloping in light and capturing it. The ball started to shake… One shake… two shakes… three shakes… Click! The confirmation sound appeared.

"Yes! I did it! I finally did it!" I jumped in happiness. "I caught myself a Pikachu!"

I was then interrupted by the sound of clapping, and I turned around to see Alejandro clapping while approaching me.

"Well done Heather! You really outdone yourself today." He praised. "You were able to use your wits and everything you've learned to this point in order to outsmart it. That's why you were victorious."

"Yeah, well no thanks to you." I scoffed.

"You are a fast learner, Heather." He pointed out, ignoring my previous rude comment. "And I am sure you'll be a great trainer if you keep up like this."

I was rather surprised by his comment and I felt myself blush slightly. "Yeah, yeah whatever." I brushed that comment off. "How is NightFlame?" I said changing the subject.

"He was badly injured, but thankfully with the supplies I had in my bag I was able to cure him back to full health." He responded.

My attention was then averted to NightFlame who came up to me. "Char! Char!" He chirped in excitement. I let a small smile at this.

"So, are yo planning to nick name it?" Alejandro snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over to the poke ball in my hand, which now holds the troublesome electric pokemon.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered. "I think I'll name it Jolt."

I then turned around to look at my other pokemon, who were looking up at me expectantly.

"I think you guys did more than prove yourselves. You guys did great." I praised them. "I think you guys deserve nick names too."

I first look over Weedle and analyzed his appearance. Brown body, short stubby little legs, a big round nose and two poison barbs, one on the head and the other on the tail.

"You'll be named Jab. For jabbing opponents with poison." I said. The Weedle, now named Jab, chirped happily in response. I then look over Caterpie. Green and yellow body, pinkish red crest, and specially the beady yellow eyes that are both creepy and somewhat cute… hm.

"And you'll be named Beady, due to your big yellow eyes." I said. Beady began to tear up in happiness and chirped wildly.

"So the mean girl does in fact have a heart." Alejandro commented with a smirk.

"Well don't get used to it." I muttered while pulling out the poke balls and calling both Jab and Beady back. "It was just this once, and I thought they deserved it."

"Well, I think it was about time we made our way out of this forest and get to Pewter city, don't you?" Alejandro pointed out playfully.

"One thing is for certain, I am sick and tired of this forest and can't wait to finally get to Pewter." I exclaimed.

"Then I guess we should carry on." He concluded.

"You got that right." I agreed. "Well? What are you waiting for? Lead the way!"

**Unknown POV:**

As I watched them leave from behind the tree, I turned on my communicator.

"Admin Ariana, this is agent 37# reporting in status of the mission." I called.

"Agent 37# report!" Ariana answered. "What's your status? Have you completed the mission I set out especially for you?"

"Am afraid I have bad news to report, admin." I began saying. "I was able to track down the Pikachu deep into the Viridian forest. But before I could secure its capture, someone else was able to beat me to it."

"Who? Tell me agent!" Ariana urged. "Who dares steal a rightful belonging from team rocket?"

"I watched them the whole time. Thankfully I was able to eavesdrop on them." I went on. "Their names are Heather and Alejandro, it would seem."

"Do they pose any threat to us?" She asked.

"Not as far as I can tell." I answered. "One of them is more experienced than the other, and they don't seem to have any gym badges."

"Then team rocket has no quarrel with them." She said at last. "Return to headquarters this instant."

"Wait admin, I haven't told you about the best part yet." I interrupted her. "The girl has a shiny Charmander in her possession."

"A shiny Charmander you say?" She asked. That got her interest, alright. "This can be a rare opportunity to obtain something of value for our organization. Does it show any potential in battle?"

"As far I've seen, it's not very impressive." I bluntly told her. She hummed as in deep in thought.

"Still, it could show some potential." She concluded. "Follow them, keep watching and report anything remotely useful for us."

"Yes, ma'am!" I saluted.

"I hope you won't disappoint us with the mission this time." She warned. "You know what the boss does to those who fail him, don't you Duncan?"

"I am well aware of the consequences ma'am." I told her. "And I assure you, I have no intention of failing the boss." I told her with a smirk.

**Hey guys this is Flower1815 here, how are you guys all doing? As you can see from this chapter, from now on all chapters will be longer, so they can all have more content and when you guys have to wait for a long time for the next chapter, at least you had a big chapter to satiate your hunger for more. Or guys probably read this just because there is nothing else better to do, and pity my miserable existence. Oh well, either way expect more from now on. So yeah, I hope you guys all enjoy it, and see you guys later!**


End file.
